Fairy Tail Academy
by Jen2626
Summary: After Levy's parents die in a car crash she has to adjust to her new life of privilege and wealth that her grandparent's give her. She is thrown in an elite boarding school only for the rich. What happens when Levy not only has to get use to all the money but when the school's bad boy Gajeel takes an interest in her?
1. New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character's in this story. Sorry my grammar isn't the best but I hope you can read past that and enjoy. Please read and review.

My whole world changed when my parents died in a car crash. My mother came from money but once she married my father my grandparents cut her completely off. My father wasn't poor but he wasn't exactly rich either, he came from a nice middle class family. Middle class isn't accepted in my grandparent's eyes exactly. After my parent's funeral, they scooped me up from my home. They believed they were "saving me." My grandmother "fixed me up," she had my hair done, and bought me all brand new clothes. It's not that I'm not grateful for all the stuff they have done for me, but I wish they wouldn't act like my mother had committed some horrible sin by marrying my father. My mother fell in love and there is not anything wrong with that.

The last few months I've felt like my grandmother's doll that she likes to parade around town. When school time rolled around they informed me that I will be attending Fairy Tail Academy. I was shocked that they were actually going to send me away so soon after my parent's died. I only ever attended a public school, much to my grandparent's horror. I was an honor student there, so it was easy for my grandparent's to get me into that school. Fairy Tail Academy is a boarding school, so I would be living in my own dorm room. I guess it's better than staying here and putting up with my grandparent's disapproval on everything I do. I haven't really had a whole lot of interaction with my grandfather, he mostly stays holed up in his study.

My grandparent's wouldn't even be taking me to my new school, they had their very own personal driver who would be taking me. It was like they were trying to get rid of me as fast as possible, I have never felt more alone then I have now. I finished packing my bags, trying to fit as many of my books as possible into them. Although I was being forced into going to this school, I was very excited to see their library. Right when I was about to talk out of my room, my grandmother walked in. She was short like both me and my mother, with short white hair and a dull hazel in her eyes.

"Are you almost ready, child?" She asked while looking me over. Her lips pursed in disapproval. Clearly she didn't like my clothes, which I didn't understand since she bought me all new clothes.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Very good." She nodded, "Now while you're at your new school, it would be wise to make connections with some of the more respected families." Connections? I wonder what she means by that, she didn't keep me guessing for very long. "Once you graduate, we can begin picking out candidates for your husband-to-be. My eyes widened in shock.

"W-what? Husband-to-be? Grandmother, I am only seventeen!"

"You will be eighteen when you graduate, a more then respectful age to get married." She opened her purse and handed me a black credit card.

"What is this for?" I slowly took it then looked at her.

"You'll need that if you want to get by in your new school. You'll need to pay for your food, books, clothing, and other expenses."

"I can't possible take this grandmother." I said shaking my head.

"I insist, just think of it as a gift for being out of your life for so long. Now you better get along so you can get to school and settle into your room, and buy your books."

I smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you." I turned to leave but then stopped when I heard her call out my name.

"Oh and Levy?" I looked at her shocked that she even called me by my name. All summer it had been "child," or even, "young lady."

"Yes grandma?" I asked softly.

"Do try and have fun, try and make some friends. It would be nice not to see you so sad all the time." She said that last part so softly that I thought I might have imagined it, she quickly left after that. So maybe she didn't hate me as much as I thought. Well at least it's some progress.

I grabbed my bags and headed towards the sleek black car outside in the driveway. The driver Malcom was standing there waiting for me, he was dressed in a nice black suit. "Good evening, Miss McGarden." He tipped his hat and smiled, "May I help you with your bags?"

I smiled back at him and nodded then handed him my bags, "Thank you Malcom." He took then and carefully placed them in his trunk. Then he came and opened my door for me, I got in and soon enough he was driving me off to my new school and new home for the year.

Two hours later we arrived at Fairy Tail Academy. I took out my paperwork that would tell me where my dorm room would be and a map of the school. It was the biggest building I have ever seen. I don't even know if I could call it a building. It was more like a castle. After I assured Malcom that I could take my own bags to my dorm room, he drove away. I realize quickly how big a mistake that actually was…

I was swaying back and forth as I tried to lift and carry my bags to my room. Damn why did I have to pack so many books? I could no longer even lift them, I let my bags drop to the floor and then I started to drag them towards the school. I was out of breathing and panting halfway to the building.

"Need some help with these?" Asked a male with spiky pink hair and brown eyes. He lifted my bags with ease and waited.

"Yeah that would be really great." My felt my whole body relax. He grinned and took the papers out of my hands then looked them over.

"Oh you're in dorm 508. Cool that's actually not too far from mine." As he led the way he introduced himself, "I'm Natsu by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Levy."

"So you're new here huh?"

"What gave me away?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well you kind of have that lost look in your eyes, and the fact that you didn't get one of the school attendant's to carry your bags to your room." We walked down a very long and wide hallway.

I blinked. This school has attendants to do that? I guess I am among the very wealthy now. I wonder who will be my new roommate. I hope she's nice and not too snobby. Finally we reached my room. I took out the key to the room and unlocked it. We walked in and my mouth dropped open, the room was huge. It had couches and a flat screen TV hung up on the wall. There was even a door that led out to a balcony in here. This was crazy, but had to be some kind of mistake. This couldn't possibly be my room, there was only one bed and it was king sized.

"Is something wrong?" Natsu asked after placing my bags down.

"Um I think I have the wrong room." I said quietly while still looking around.

"No we have the right room, it says so on your papers. What's wrong with it?"

"It's just so big…and where is my roommate?"

He scratched his head while looking at me like I was an idiot. First time anyone has ever looked at me like that. "Roommate? We don't have roommates here. Isn't that something commoners have?" I shook my head then sighed. Rich people…

"My mistake."

"Well I really need to be going but if you have any problems, call up the main office. I'm sure they can help you. I'll see you around Levy." He left, leaving me alone in this big room all by myself.

I grabbed the map of the school grounds and my grandmother's credit card, and headed out to the bookstore to get my school books. Once I got outside I opened the map and looked down while trying to figure out where it was. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I felt my body slam into a wall. I fell flat on my ass and looked up to a guy scowling down at me. He had long black hair that was so much longer then my own short blue hair. The metal in his face was pretty intimating, it matched the angry look he was giving me.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" He snapped.

"Sorry." I said then shrieked when he lifted me up by my arms and placed me back on my feet. He dusted me off then grinned.

"Wow you're a small thing." I glared at him, I hated when people would directly call me small.

"Well you're a large thing!" I said trying to sound insulting but I felt my face burn with embarrassment at that lame comeback.

He laughed, "Are you calling me fat or something?"

"And what if I am?" I challenged.

He chuckled, "I've never quite met someone like you. I'm Gajeel." He held out his hand, but I ignored it till he put it down.

"Whatever, I need to get to the bookstore." I started to walk away from him but I heard his annoying laugh again.

"You're going the wrong way. If you'd like I can take you there?" He offered. I shook my head.

"I can read a map….thanks." I snapped out and walked the other way. I don't know why I'm getting so upset with him, I'm usually really nice to everyone I meet.

"Alright then, I'll be seeing you around shrimp."


	2. Shadow Man

After I spent a good two hours in the bookstore just looking through some of the books, I carried my school books to my dorm. I still couldn't believe I would get to live in there for the next year. As I walked to my room I noticed the sky had become very dark and gloomy, it's probably going to storm soon. Once I got back into my dorm, I placed my books down and saw a black cat pawing frantically outside my balcony doors. I quickly went and opened the doors to the balcony and let the cat in. The cat ran inside and started to rub up against my leg while purring.

I checked the collar and it read: Lily. I petted her for a bit then I turned on my TV and turned on animal planet for her. I then placed her on my bed so she could watch it at a better angle. We watched TV for a while and then I gave her a few good pets, and walked into my kitchen in my dorm room and looked into the fridge. I was shocked to see that they kept it stocked for you. I took out some milk, and poured it into a small bowl I found. I walked over to her and placed the bowl on the floor.

"Hey there kitty, are you hungry?" I asked bending down to pet her as she walked towards the bowl and started to lap up the milk. She purred as I petted her some more but when she heard a loud boom from the thunder outside, she meowed loudly and darted under my bed. "Don't be afraid." I said softly while running to my bed and bending down to see her.

Her black hair was standing up, and her claws were dug into the carpet. I reached out a hand to her as she shook violently in fear of the oncoming storm. "Come here, I won't hurt you." She slowly came over and let me pull her out from under the bed. I smiled and petted her then placed her on top of my bed again. She yelped loudly when she saw the lightening and I giggled. "Shhh, I'll go close my curtains, so you don't have to see the lightening anymore."

I walked over to the balcony door and right before I closed the curtains, I saw a large shadow leap onto my balcony. I screamed bloody murder and leaped back as the shadow came closer and tried to open the doors, but they were locked. I heard a few curse words and a loud growl as rain poured down and the shadow man tried to get in. "Let me in!" He screamed while pounding on the door. If he kept pounding like that, he might break down my door. I looked around for a possible weapon that I could use. I ran into my bathroom and looked around for a weapon, I grabbed the first thing I saw; a plunger. I stifled a scream once the power went out and the whole room went pitch black. I heard the lock break and the door quickly opened.

Okay…Okay….I can do this! I won't go without a fight, I'm tough, and brave! I ran out of the bathroom and saw the shadowy figure moving, he tripped over something and fell. Now was my chance! I raised the plunger and started to hit it as hard as I could over and over again and he cursed louder and started to yell, "Hey stop that! Oww! Damnit I mean it!" Whack, whack, whack. I hit harder and harder till finally the shadow figure managed to grab the plunger and wrestle it out of my hands easily. I didn't realize how strong this thing was. I screamed again in a sure panic as it grabbed my ankle and pulled, I fell on the floor and started to try and slap and hit it but the shadow figure was having none of that. It pinned me to the floor and as I was getting ready to scream again, the lights flickered back on again.

I blinked a few times trying to get my eyes adjusted to the light and gasps, "Y-You…? You're the shadow man?" I looked up at Gajeel's scowling face and squirmed trying to get up but he still had me pinned and apparently wasn't going to let me up.

"Shadow man?" He growled. "Are you some kind of nut job? I'm no shadow man, why would you even think that?"

"Oh maybe because I couldn't see your face, and you broke into my dorm room!" I snapped. "Why would you do that? You can't possibly be trying to steal anything, it's not like you don't have money." I gasped coming to a realization. "Oh my god…oh my god…are you going to beat me up for bumping into you and calling you large?"

He narrowed his eyes and snarled, "You really are a nut job if you think that I would do something like that, or something so stupid! First off I would never hit a girl, and secondly I only broke in because this dorm room is usually empty, and my cat often comes over here."

"Y-Your cat…?"

He sighed and got off me then lifted me off the floor and placed me on my feet. "Yeah my cat…he's black and terrified of storms." He said looking exhausted, I've been trying to find him for the last hour. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah…now that you mention it, right before you started pounding at my door like a maniac a black cat was on my balcony so I let her in." I muttered.

"Her? Listen her munchkin, my cat is a _boy_!"

"Don't call me that! Anyways who names a boy Lily?"

He glared at me, "He already came with that name so there was no point changing it! Where is he anyways?"

I looked around my room and shrugged, "He must be under my bed again, and all that noise must have really freaked him out." I said looking worried. I walked back over to my bed and bent down again. "C'mon on Lily, it's okay your daddy is here to take you home." I heard Gajeel snort at that, but I ignored him and kept coaching Lily to come out from under the bed till finally he did. "Good boy." I said petting him as he rubbed up against me.

Gajeel came over and picked up Lily then looked him in the eyes, "What were you doing wandering around when it's about to storm?" Lily hissed at him, while managing to look annoyed with Gajeel. I laughed at the amount of attitude Lily was giving Gajeel, it was like Lily was an actual person. Gajeel shook his head but then looked at me and said gruffly, "Thanks for taking care of him."

"Sure." I said. "He is really cute, so it was no problem."

He looked around my room then at the door, "I'll have someone come fix that tomorrow, sorry I broke it but I was pouring out there." He didn't look sorry at all.

"You're just lucky I didn't murder you, I came real close!" I said with a huff.

His lips gave a small twitch, then he picked up the plunger, "So tell me squirt, how did you plan to murder me with this? It didn't really do much damage."

"If you keep calling me stupid short people nicknames I will personally show you!" I threatened although even to my own ears it didn't sound all that threatening.

He laughed, "Sorry I just can't resist. You're pretty small, it's cute."

I felt my face flush, "Well if you're done intruding, you should go. We have class tomorrow."

"Sure." He shrugged then slowly smirked, "I'll see you later neighbor." He walked towards the door.

"Wait, what did you just say?!"

"Well your balcony is right next to mine, so that makes us neighbors." He kept on smirking, "Something tells me, we will be seeing a lot of each other." He left without another word. He closed my balcony door and disappeared into the darkness.

What kind of person jumps from one balcony to the next? I didn't even want an answer to that question. Yeah we would be seeing each other more than I would like, but I wonder just what kind of hell he is going to put me through here.


	3. Making Friend's

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all your favorite's and follows! I hope to bring that up some more. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could review and tell me what you think of my story and what you like or dislike about it. Please and thank you!

After Gajeel and Lily left I managed to clean up my room from all the rain that got in. I put my clothes away and then got ready for bed. I woke up to the phone ringing, I slowly opened my eyes open and rubbed them. I reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I yawned.

"Good morning Miss McGarden, It's your morning wake up call. Time to get ready for school." I blinked slowly trying to understand that. This place is like a hotel.

"Um…thank you."

"Your welcome." He hung up after that and I stretched then got out of bed. I was excited, today is my first day of classes. I was also really nervous since I'm not really sure how the other kids will treat me or if they will even accept me. I ran around the room getting dressed, and getting everything ready for my first day. I pulled out my schedule and looked it over then walked out the door with my bag full of my books. I pulled out the map of the school and looked for the dining hall, I had time to eat since breakfast was for nearly an hour.

I finally managed to make it to dining hall and walked in seeing everyone eating and laughing. I wasn't really sure where to sit but then I saw a familiar pink head look up at me then wave me over. "Hey Levy! C'mon on over here." I stared at him shocked that he remembered me, I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi Natsu."

"Hey everyone this is Levy, she is new here so don't be a jerk to her!" He said looking across the table and glaring at a guy with black hair and a board expression. Once he noticed Natsu's glare, he glared back.

"Why are you looking at me when you say that?"

"You're usually a jerk to everyone, so it's not like it's a big surprise." He shrugged.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" He snapped.

"Hell yeah I am!" Natsu said with a grin while standing up.

I saw a brunette girl sitting across the table with long dark hair, she chugged a suspicious liquid out of a flask while looking board. As if this was a normal occurrence.

"Oh my Grey is so manly." A girl with blue hair swooned.

"Natsu, stop trying to cause trouble!" A blonde girl came over and glared at him.

"Me? Grey is the one who is making Levy feel so uncomfortable!" He snapped.

"Um…I'm fine really." I said raising my hand in a peacefully gesture.

"Hi I'm Lucy, try not to freak out. They do this all the time." The blonde smiled at me and offered me her hand, I shook it and smiled back.

"Thanks, I'm Levy."

"Nice to meet you Levy. Well since you already met Natsu and Grey. That's Juvia." She pointed to the other girl with blue hair who was still swooning over Grey and not really paying attention to us. "And that's Cana." She motioned towards the girl with dark brown hair, who kept drinking and gave me a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said sitting down next to Lucy. Grey and Natsu were still having a glaring competition.

"Natsu stop it!" Lucy gave the back of his head a good whack and he rubbed it while looking over at her.

"What was that for?" He yelled. Lucy sighed and ignored him while smiling at me.

"So what classes do you have?"

"Oh." I handed her my schedule. She looked it over and smiled.

"We have creative writing together and gym together." I felt so relieved that I would have some classes with a familiar face, even though we just met I feel like we will be great friends. Lucy is just so nice. We all ate breakfast together when we heard a bell ring. "That's the warning bell, we better get to class before they close the door. Once you're late they won't let you in." Lucy explained.

Natsu blinked, "Lucy you don't have to go to class, why don't you just get the homework and stay here with me?"

She looked at him with irritation, "Natsu I like this class, and I'm not a slacker like you are."

"Hey I'm not a slacker!"

"You barely go to any of your classes besides breakfast, lunch, and gym." Grey said still sounding board.

Lucy linked her arms with mine and dragged me out of the dining hall before I could hear Natsu start to yell at Grey. We made it to class right before the door was closed, the only available seats were near the back. Lucy and I sat down then Lucy turned around and started to talk to someone. I wasn't sure who she really was talking to since I was flipping through some of my creative writing booklet.

"I'm surprised to see you in this class, Gajeel." I heard Lucy say.

"Yeah it's not by choice, trust me. My old man told me that if I don't pass an English class he was going to disown me." I slowly turned and realized that it was my….I mean Gajeel. Was I ever going to get lucky? It seemed like he is everywhere I go! He noticed me and grinned, "Hey it's the shrimp."

"You guys know each other?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yeah…we met yesterday." I said turning back around. The teacher started to speak and write on the board, I was having a hard time focusing. As the class went on I could hear Gajeel mutter under his breath about how lame this class was, it was from then on I got angrier and angrier. I shook my head. I couldn't let him ruin this for me, I focused in on the teacher and started to write down some notes. After about fifteen minutes of continually writing down my notes I felt Gajeel lean in over my shoulder as I wrote.

"Can I borrow those when you're done, shorty?"

"No! Maybe if you would pay attention, you could write your own." I snapped. If he thinks I'm going to do the work for him, then he has another thing coming.

"I don't see the point of doing that, since you're already writing down." He shrugged then leaned back and when I looked back I saw him with his hands behind his head and his boots on his desk. I shook my head in disgust.

Soon after that class ended and when Lucy and I stepped out in the hallway, we parted ways since we had different classes. I saw Gajeel walk up behind me. "So what class do you have next?" He asked.

"Algebra." I said.

"Awesome, we can walk there together."

I stared at him incredulously then shook my head. It's like I'm cursed, there is no getting rid of him. I stayed silent as we walked to class, a few students who passed us quickly walked passed Gajeel as if they were afraid of him. What the hell?

"Um Gajeel?"

"Yeah shorty?"

"Why did those guys run past you like that?"

"Those runts? They're scared of their own shadow." He shrugged. I didn't believe him for a minute but I let it go.

When we walked into Algebra together I wondered what kind of crap he was going to put me through in this class.


	4. Levy's FanBoys

When I got into my algebra class, I sat down next to two guys who were looking at the board nervously. One of them had orange hair and dark eyes and the other had black hair and dark eyes. I looked at the board expecting to see some kind of complex math equation but it was a very simple one. I took out paper and a pencil then copied it down, as Gajeel sat down behind me again. I was really starting to think he was stalking me. The teacher came in and started to explain the problem, but as he did that I already had it completed. My brain acts as its own calculator, so math comes pretty easy to me. Once the teacher was done explaining the problems on the board he gave us a few problems to solve on our own. I finished mine in less than five minutes, I looked over at them as they whispered to each other looking so confused.

I slid my chair over to them and looked at their paper, they looked at me startled. "Um…can we help you?" The one with black hair asked me.

"I'm Levy and I couldn't help but notice that your equation is wrong, it is an easy fix." I took my pencil and erased their work, I started to write down one of the first problems while explaining it to them. "Now you try." I said giving them an encouraging smile. The guy with orange hair picked up his pencil and took my advice, then started to write out the equation. I had to correct him a few times as the other watched, and soon enough they both figured it out and were able to complete it. "I'm so proud of you guys! You got it!" I slung one arm around each of their shoulders and squeezed hugging them while smiling, they both blushed.

"We couldn't have done it without you Levy! I'm Jet, and that's Droy." The orange haired guy said.

"We've always been really lost in math class, we probably would have failed the homework if it wasn't for you." Droy said smiling. "You're really smart."

"Aww, I don't know about that but I'm sure you guys would have gotten it soon enough."

"No way, you're so awesome Levy!"

Their face's turned white when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, "Hey shrimp, mind doing some of these problems for me?" I heard Gajeel say, my eye twitched just hearing his voice. Something told me this wasn't going to be the last time my eye did that.

"Do it yourself!"

"Aww c'mon don't be like that, you helped these two idiot's out! Why not me?"

I slapped his hand off my shoulder and both Jet and Droy gasps loudly and looked at me nervously like I just did something dangerous. "I _helped_ them, I didn't do their homework for them!" I glared at him.

He laughed, "Fine, fine, I'll just find some other nerd to do my homework." He walked away smirking while walking up to a kid much smaller then him. I shook my head in disgust and looked back at them, they were staring at me like I was their hero.

"What?" I looked at them confused.

"I can't believe the way you just spoke to Gajeel! No one has ever spoken to him like that, without getting seriously injured." Jet said.

"Injured? So he _is_ a bully! I knew it! He has the attitude for it, well if he thinks he can bully me around he has another thing coming." I said pounding my fist into my palm looking determined.

"You're so cool Levy!" They both said together. I smiled at them, they are so sweet. "Thanks guys." I started to pack up my things getting ready for my next glass which was gym. Oh jeez…I really hate that class, I'm bad at any sport I play! I run out breath if I run longer than a minute, and I have sprained things by just stretching. Why can't they just have a sit in a corner and read as a second option for the physically challenged. I sighed dreading my next class.

"What's wrong Levy?" Droy asked.

I sighed again, "Oh nothing…I'm just not looking forward to gym."

The looked excited while glancing at each other, "We have that class too!" Droy said. "It will be fun!"

I smiled slightly but not really feeling too excited about the next class. We walked there together but then we had to separate to go change for gym. I got into the girl's locker room and slipped on the school's gym uniform which was purple shorts and a matching tank top. Lucy and Cana walked over, when Lucy saw me she waved and walked over to me. "Hey Levy."

"Hi Lucy, hey Cana."

"Hey there." Cana said while taking a swig of her flask then sticking it in her locker. Man she sure loves to drink, but how does she not get in trouble for that?

"Um…Cana not to be nosy but won't you get in trouble if your caught with that?" I asked.

She smirked, "Doubtful since my dad is the Dean of the school." Oh wow… "Yeah, he's pretty laid back with most of the student's, I can pretty much get away with murder."

"Gildart is the Dean of the school, he doesn't let anyone call him by his last name." Lucy said.

I nodded then Cana looked around the room, "So where is Juvia?"

Lucy looked sheepish, "Eh…probably in the guy's locker room trying to take a peek at Grey."

Cana shook her head, "That girl has some real issues."

Lucy and I laughed then she said, "Tell me about it."

We walked out into the gym and saw most of the other student's pairing up while shooting hoops. Oh god no…this is my worst sport considering I'm not only physically challenged but also vertically challenged.

Natsu was across the gym dribbling his basketball, when he saw us he waved. "Hey Lucy, head's up!" He threw the ball to us, but it was coming at my face at light speed. I freaked out and screamed then dove to the floor in a panic.

I felt two pairs of arms lift me up. "Levy are you okay?" Droy and Jet asked frantically.

I nodded slowly, I saw Lucy march over to Natsu while screaming at him so loudly that everyone one in the gym could easily hear her. He yelled over to me, "Sorry about that Levy!"

"It's fine." I waved at him wanting him to know that I didn't hold any hard feelings for him. The teacher started the game, it was then I knew I was doomed.


	5. Basketball

We all stood against the wall as the teacher looked over a piece of paper then he looked at us all and nodded, "Alright class, were going to be playing basketball for the hour so I'll be calling off two teams. Team A and team B, when I'm done team A will go to the left side of the gym and team B to the right side. So Team A: Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, Sting, Cana, and Lyon." I saw some of the guys give each other fist bumps and Juvia looked devastated.

"N-no…I can't be on the opposite team of my dearest Grey!"

"Come along Juvia, we don't fraternize with the enemy." A white haired male said putting his arm around Juvia's shoulders and pulling her to their side of the court.

"B-but…but…" She mumbled as he kept on dragging her away."

"Lyon prepare to have your ass kicked!" Grey yelled.

"Alright, alright." The teacher said. "Now team B you should know who you are, get to your side of the gym and we can start the game. Natsu, Grey, Droy, Jet, and Lucy all walked to the other side of the gym with me trailing slowly behind them. "I'll give you each a minute to go over your game plan." The teacher walked away while looking at some papers.

"Alright so this is what we are going to do…" Grey said but then was interrupted by Natsu.

"Hey who said you get to be the team captain?!" Natsu snapped.

"I'm the clear choice!"

"Like hell you are!"

I heard Lucy sigh then she shook her head, "I'll be the captain of this team."

"What?!" Both Natsu and Grey yelled.

"What do you know about basketball?" Natsu said.

"What's there to know? You put the ball in the hoop, right?"

"It isn't exactly that easy." Grey said.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy said waving away their concerns. "Now, all in favor of me being team captain, raise your hands." I slowly rose my hand then Droy and Jet did the same. "Well then it's settle." Grey and Natsu grumbled for another minute. "So their team might be kinda tough to beat…since they have really good players on their team."

"Yeah, I can't believe they have Laxus on their team." Jet said looking worried.

"Who's Laxus?" I asked curiously.

"You see that big guy with the short blonde hair and the jagged scar going through his face?" Grey said. I looked over to him, and he was talking to Gajeel almost looking board. Oh wow…he is he a little bigger than Gajeel, that's a little alarming.

"I heard Sting is nothing to laugh about either." Droy said.

"Sting?" I asked once again.

"Sting is the one leaning against the wall with the smug grin on his face." Lucy said. "You'll be fine, then they are Lyon over there talking to Juvia." I looked and saw Sting first, he had blonde hair but it was a little bit longer and looked a little bit more styled. I saw the same white haired guy who dragged Juvia away. So that is Lyon? Hmm he seems pretty harmless, a little pushy but harmless. I watched him with his arms still around Juvia. Juvia was watching Grey with a creepy intensity, Grey wasn't even aware of it.

Before I could say anything I heard the whistle blow and the teacher giving us instructions to start the game. We all got into position, my nerves were having me shake slightly. I watched both Gajeel and Natsu look at each other with an almost angry gaze. The ball was tossed into the air and Gajeel managed to jump and get the ball away from Natsu. He dribbled it to our side of the court with our team trying to stop him and his team blocking our team mates from attempting the steal the ball. I tried to move past Lyon but he was fast and blocked me every time.

"Sorry but that's not happening." He said as I attempted to get past him again.

Gajeel made the basket then Natsu stole the ball and halfway to the other side of the court Grey held up his hands for an opening, which Natsu threw it to him and Grey managed to make the goal. This went on for a while, until Laxus took over the team and he was scoring points left and right. Between him, Gajeel, and Sting they were a super team. Every time Juvia managed to get the ball she would fake tripping by Grey, and the ball always managed to get into Grey's grasp. Eventually they stopped giving the ball to her, not wanting to lose any points.

I looked at the scoreboard that the teacher was keeping and then looked at our team. Only Natsu and Grey were still looking determined to win. Lucy was still trying but she didn't have as much spirit as she first did when we started. If only I could score some points for them, I wouldn't feel like a complete failure then. On their team it seemed only the guys were really trying, not that they would hand the ball to the girls. Cana didn't even look like she really cared. Every time I got the ball it managed to get smacked out of my hand by the other team. At one point when the teacher wasn't paying attention, Gajeel mockingly just plucked the ball out of my hands. Ughh, I'll show him!

I backed up towards their basket and held out my hands as Grey looked for an opening to throw to someone. I waved my hands frantically saying I was open and thankfully Grey threw it to me having no other choice since everyone else was being blocked. He threw it to me, and when I turned around towards the hoop Laxus was towering over me smirking, he jammed his elbow in my side. I cried out in pain and feel on my ass letting go of the ball.

"Laxus I saw that!" The teacher yelled, "Levy you get thee shots to make it in their basket, have at it."

I slowly got up off the ground dusting myself off, Laxus tossed me the ball smirking. I fumbled with the ball not wanting to let it go, as it nearly bounced out of my hands. Laxus and Sting laughed. "There is no way she is making a basket." Laxus said to Sting. Gajeel just watched me with a straight face, I was surprised he wasn't laughing with them. I shook my head needing to focus.

I looked up at the hoop and gulped realizing just how tall it actually is. Whenever I tried to make a basket I never really looked at the hoop for too long. I sighed and took a deep breath then jumped slightly as I threw the ball trying to make the shot. The ball went up in the air a little but it didn't even come anywhere close to the netting.

Sting grabbed the ball and tossed it back at me, "You got two more tries." I gripped the ball and nodded.

"C'mon Levy you can do it!" Natsu yelled.

I took another breath then pushed the ball up into the air as high as I could, it went up pretty high but when it came down it almost hit me in the head. Sting and Lyon were gripping each other's shoulders while cry laughing. I realized that I didn't even angle it towards the net, it just went up in the air over my head. I grabbed the ball and tried once again but when I threw it with all my might it hit Laxus in the head while he was looking at his phone. I heard Jet and Droy gasp, and I was a little scared myself when Laxus gave me a death glare.

"Eh…." I cringed and backed away from him. When Sting and Lyon saw him get hit in the head with the ball they were on the floor laughing. Well…that isn't good, I may have just made an enemy. A very large and intimidating enemy.

I walked back towards my team and Lucy patted my back and gave me a reassuring smile. The game went on and I mostly tried to stay away from Laxus but when I saw the ball I tried to grab it not even realizing that I came up behind Laxus and when he moved his elbow trying to grab the ball he slammed his elbow into my face and I felt a throbbing pain in my face when I feel to the floor. I felt something wet on my face and I slowly touched my nose seeing blood on my finger. Everyone was standing around me in a circle, a few of them asked if I was okay but I wasn't sure who.

"Look Lucy." I said holding out my finger to her to show her, "I'm bleeding." My vision got really blurry and it felt like cotton was in ears because everyone sounded very muffled then I passed out.


	6. Nurse Gajeel

I slowly opened my eyes, at first I couldn't open them all the way since the light was too much for me. I had to squint for my eyes while trying not to vomit feeling a spiting headache pounding away in my skull. What the hell happened? My face hurt so badly, I slowly touched it and it felt swollen. I blinked looking around the room. Was this my dorm room? I looked some more then realized it couldn't be since none of my books were here and a few guitars were around the room. Plus the bed I was laying on had black silk sheets which felt really nice.

"Hey shrimp, you're finally up." Gajeel said coming out of the bathroom with a wet cloth. Now I'm really confused, why did he bring me here? He came over to me and placed the wet cloth under my eye.

"Ugh…how did I get here? Am I in your room?"

"Yeah after Laxus elbowed you in the face, I tried to bring you to the nurse's office but apparently she was dealing with a bunch of other idiots who have some kind of stomach flu so I decided that it would be better to bring you here so you don't catch it." He dabbed the wet cloth gently under my eye then to my nose.

I looked at him shocked, "That was really considerate, thank you." I said softly.

He looked away gruffly, "Don't mention it, how are you feeling shorty?" I battled away a little of my irritation at the nickname he bestowed on me. He placed the cloth down on the table.

"I've felt better…my head hurts and my face feels pretty bad too. I should take look at it." I said getting up, but he pushed me back down and shook his head.

"That is probably not such a good idea, your face is pretty banged up. Laxus elbow managed to get a lot of your face. You need to be more careful." He said exasperated.

"Wait. Just wait one second, are you saying this…" I waved my hand around my face, "Is my fault?" He couldn't seriously be blaming me.

"Hell yeah I am! What the hell were you thinking getting up behind Laxus like that?" He shouted at me.

"I was playing the stupid game like everyone else! I was trying to get the ball." I shouted back at him.

"Laxus is probably three times your size, you weren't going to get that ball. You got knocked down because he didn't even notice you behind him because of how small you are."

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment, "I was going for a surprise attack!" I said defensively.

He shook his head while rubbing his temple, "Shorty there are no surprise attacks in basketball…"

I felt even more embarrassed then before, "Oh…right of course…"

He chuckled, "You're something else shrimp, I think you're going to make this year very interesting."

I slowly stood up, "I'm not here for your amusement." I said annoyed, "But thank you for taking care of me." I might be irritated with him but I wouldn't dismiss the fact that he did take care of me while I was unconscious.

"Didn't I just say not to mention it?"

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"Then do as I say and don't mention it."

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

I nodded realizing that I haven't eaten much today besides a few bites at breakfast. I completely missed lunch and dinner, but I doubted they were still serving food in the dining hall. "Yeah, but I think dinner is over."

He shrugged, "Yeah so? Let's just get some room service."

"Room service? You guys have room service here?" I said stunned. I don't know why that would surprise me since, this place was a lot like a hotel.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't we? We're not animals." He said dialing some numbers into the phone. I really need to stop being so shocked every time I find out something unusual about this school.

"Oh…um no reason." I shrugged then while he was ordering our food I walked into the bathroom to look myself over. I gasped seeing a giant bruise go up to my nose and reach under my eye, the bruise was a dark purple color. Oh wow that looks really nasty, there was some dried blood under my nose. I carefully washed it away and sighed. Of course I managed to get hurt on the first day here, it was just my luck.

I felt something rub up against my legs and I looked down seeing Lily. I smiled and picked him up and started to pet him while I walked out of the bathroom. Gajeel looked at me holding and petting Lily, his brows drew together. He looked annoyed.

"I was looking for that damn cat all day, and of course he would come out when you're here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing just that he must really like you. He usually hates most of my friends." Friends? Can we really call each other friends?

"Well maybe they're scary looking, or they pet him too roughly."

He smiled, "Yeah maybe." I think that was the first time I saw him really smile.

Our food got here fifteen minutes later then we sat down and started to eat, we turned on the TV and started to watch animal planet since nothing was on. Which was just fine with me since I usually watched animal planet anyways. A show about jungle cats was on so we ate while watching it.

"This okay with you?" He said taking a huge bite out of his burger.

"Yeah fine with me, I love this show." I shrugged while taking a small bit of mine making sure my stomach was okay with it. After that I happily ate, just realizing how hungry I actually was. "Did you know that the female lioness does 90% of the hunting? The male lions only kill on average of 20 animals a year." I said.

He raised a brow, "That can't be true males are the superior hunters." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Please….the male lions usually don't hunt because they are big animals and their prey could easily spot them. The only go on hunts with the lioness when they need to take down a big animal, like a boar."

He looked at me amused, "You sure know a lot about lions." He said.

"Well…I really like to read." I shrugged then took another bite.

"Wait…you actually enjoy reading? He asked while looking at me like I was crazy.

"Of course I do, in fact I'm really excited to check on the school's library."

"Humph, you are really strange shrimp, but I look forward to finding out what makes you tick." He said poking my forehead. I felt my cheeks burn then I didn't say anything to that as I focused back on the TV. Once we finished all the food, we relaxed into the couch, and I felt my eyes grow heavy. I leaned into what I thought was a nice solid pillow and quickly feel asleep.


	7. Biological Problem

Sunlight streamed into the room, I snuggled into my pillow. I heard snoring and suddenly my eyes flew open. I realized I wasn't in my own room, I was curled up with Gajeel. We were spooning on his couch, I was the little spoon. I quickly tried to get up but one of Gajeel's giant muscled arms pulled me into him tighter. I felt my face turn a deep red realizing that I slept with him all night, I squirmed around trying to get free but it was no use. He was way too strong for me, I was trapped.

"Shorty stop moving so much, I'm trying to sleep." He mumbled into my neck.

"G-Gajeel…let me go!" I wiggled while still trying to get free.

"Quiet I need sleep." He mumbled.

"Gajeel we're late for class!" I yelled.

"Who cares, we can try again tomorrow." He said and as I was about to yell at him for it he covered my mouth with his hand. I was infuriated. Why that lazy for good for nothing….

I squirmed around like crazy flailing my arms and legs while trying to get away. "Would you stop it shrimp?" He snapped but then yelled out in pain when I sank my teeth into his palm. I tasted warm blood, leaving a copper taste in my mouth. He quickly removed his hand and I didn't have enough time to stop myself from flailing around, I feel off the couch and groaned in pain.

"Oww."

"What the hell? Why did you bite me shorty?" He glared at me then looked at him bleeding palm.

I sat up then glared back at him, "Don't ever cover my mouth again! I don't know what you were thinking!"

He smirked, "Next time I'll get you a muzzle." He got up off the couch then walked past me and went to wash off his hand. I heard the sink turn on then I jumped to my feet.

"Next time? There won't be a next time, I didn't mean to fall asleep here." I said while trying not to look embarrassed. I wasn't going to admit that was probably the best sleep I've gotten since my parents died. I shook my head not wanting to think about that right now.

He started to scrub his hand while looking irritated, "I would have kicked you out…but you needed the sleep." He said sounding annoyed. Did I hurt his feelings saying that? No way….

I sighed, "Look I need to get over to my room to get dressed, then get off to class." I looked at the time and realized I have already missed three of my classes, gym was just now ending so I had to hurry up if I wanted to make it to biology.

"Yeah sure, I guess I should probably do the same. I think my biology class is going to start soon." He bandaged his hand up and I froze while looking at him. No way! No freaking way he have the same class as me once again. He noticed my stare then looked at me, "What's your problem?" He asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have biology in room 204 would you?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah…what of it?"

I sighed then shook my head, "Nothing….nothing." Apparently Gajeel and I would be spending a lot of time together whether I like it or not. I ran out of his room and I was just lucky my door was unlocked since my bag was still in the girl's locker room.

When I walked into my room I saw my bag sitting on my bed with a note attached to it. It read: _Levy,_

 _I hope you're feeling better, we're all really worried about you. I thought I would make it easy on you to grab your clothes and bag and bring it to your room. I hope you don't mind, feel better. Lucy XOXO_

 _P.S Natsu tried to kick Laxus's ass for you but…it didn't really work out too well for him. Boys will be boys._

I smiled at the note and put it down while giggling. Natsu is something else that is for sure. Lucy is so sweet for doing this for me, I'm glad I don't have to go all the way back to the gym to get my stuff. I'll have to do something nice for her. I went into my closet and picked out a light blue summer dress that my grandmother bought me. I like it because from the waist down it had ruffles going through it and looked really cute. I put on a pair of matching blue flats with gem stones in them. I ran a brush through my messy hair and tied a headband in my hair then left for class.

I walked into biology and saw Jet and Droy in class then smiled with relief, maybe I could sit with them. Once they saw me they were waving their hands like crazy motioning me over to them. I smiled at sat at their table.

"Hi Levy!"

"Are you okay?"

"We tried to help you but Gajeel wouldn't let us!" They both were talking to me at the same time and I was trying to keep up with it. I saw Natsu and Lucy walk in holding hands. When Lucy saw me sitting with Jet and Droy she came over with Natsu, I noticed Natsu had a small yellowish bruise under his eye.

"Hey Levy, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at me, "Damn Levy that is one giant bruise on your face, does it hurt?"

Lucy glared at him and yelled, "Natsu don't be so insensitive! And your one to talk, you have a bruise too."

"I'm not being insensitive! I defended her for and that's why I have this, if you think this is bad you should see Laxus!"

Grey came up behind Natsu while looking confused, "I just saw Laxus a few minutes ago he looked fine."

"Well yeah….he _looked_ fine, he is just hiding the agony of our fight!" Natsu sputtered.

I shook my head while smiling, "Really it's fine, and it only hurts if I touch it." I shrugged, "Don't worry Lucy I'm fine."

Gajeel walked into class, seconds before the final bell rang. Everyone went and took their seats as the teacher talked about our class assignment. I nearly gagged when I heard we would be dissecting a pig. The teacher told us to get in groups of two. Jet and Droy immediately started to fight over me, they both wanted to be my partner.

"She isn't going to pick you Jet! I'm a much better partner for her."

"Yeah right! Levy you aren't listening to this are you?"

"I…um…" I never really got to finish before they started again.

"She is my partner." Said Jet.

"No she's mine." Droy snapped.

I felt someone tug on the back of my dress then I was lifted off my feet and thrown over Gajeel's shoulder. "No she is mine." He said walking away with me. I saw both Jet and Droy pout but they didn't dare challenge Gajeel.

He took me over to his table and sat me down in a spare chair then sat down next to me. "You can't just pick me up like that! You didn't even ask if I wanted to be your partner!"

He shrugged, "I need someone smart on my team, and you seem to fit the bill just fine. So let's start." Once the pig was placed down I saw it and both the sight of it and the smell had me gagging. Gajeel looked at me with a brow raised, "Are you okay?"

"T-This is so gross…how can this ask us to do this?"

"Hey Levy, look!" I turned around and saw Natsu holding his pig up and making it do a little dance. A few of the kids saw this and started to laugh, I saw the teacher go over there and scolded him while Lucy shook her head and rubbed her temple looking irritated. I turned back around and saw Gajeel cutting into the pig.

"O-Oh my god…"

Gajeel looked at me then handed me the paperwork for our project and sighed. "Don't sweat it, alright? I can take care of the pig, you just worry about filling out the questions." I smiled at him grateful then got to work, reading the instructions to him as he dissected the pig. I refused to look at it as he did this, which only caused him to laugh. Soon enough we finished it, we were the first in the class to get it done.

"Thank you for doing that…I don't think I would have made it through the class if you hadn't taken over."

He looked at me then slowly grinned, "Oh really so one could say you owe me?"

"I…I guess…." I didn't like the way he was looking at me and it made me so nervous I scooted away from him.

"Then I will be sure to collect."

I could hear him laugh when I ran out of the class as the bell rang. What was that all about? He is going to collect…what does that even mean?


	8. New Friend

Author Note: Thank you for the few reviews that I had received, I hope you guys like this chapter and continue enjoying my story. Tell me if you guys like Levy and Gajeel's relationship so far on how it is progressing, and if I should speed it up or keep it at the pace it is now. I hope later to get even more reviews

What was left of the rest of my day went fine, world history was the only class I didn't have with Gajeel. I still couldn't believe I feel asleep in Gajeel's room with him…cuddling. The thought of it had my cheeks burning with embarrassment. The last class of the day was study hall and I managed to get all my homework done it in easily. It was nice having that class, because it took my twenty minutes to complete all my homework and studying for my classes and the rest of the time I was able to read. As I walked out of my class and down the hallway I heard someone yell my name.

"Levy." I turned and saw Laxus walking down towards me. I resisted the urge to run away. I watched him walk towards me, he didn't look angry or like he wanted to hurt me.

"Yeah…?" I asked slowly.

Once he reached me, he studied my face and looked ashamed. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day, I didn't see you behind me. I swear it wasn't on purpose."

Wow I didn't expect him to apologize for that, "It's alright, and I know you didn't do it on purpose. If it's anyone's fault it would be mine, since I was trying to surprise attack you."

His brows knitted together in confusion, "Surprise attack? There aren't any surprise attacks in basketball." He said.

"So I've been told." I muttered.

"Don't worry though, we'll all go a lot easier on you in gym class. Gajeel explained your situation."

I blinked, "My situation? What exactly might that be?"

"Well because you're uncoordinated and shorter than most girls, you need a handicap." He explained. I stared at him shocked then enraged. How dare he say that about me! How dare Gajeel tell him that! "Just try and be careful in gym and don't try anymore of those surprise attacks of yours. The guys in gym will try and look out for you, don't worry." He patted my head then walked away leaving me speechless.

Okay I might be short and a little clumsy at times but that does not mean I need a handicap in gym. I want to be treated like everyone else in the class, not like I'm some special case. Ohhh Gajeel better hope that I don't see him for a while. I was so angry that I went into my room to try and calm down but nothing was helping, so I decided to give him a piece of my mind. I walked over to his door and started to pound on his door.

"Geez hold on, I'm coming." He shouted then opened the door and glared but his glare left his face once he saw me. "What's up shrimp?"

"I had a talk with Laxus, and he told me some really interesting things."

I didn't miss the nervous expression that crossed his face but he quickly recovered, "Oh yeah? And what did he tell you?"

"Oh cut the act! I know that you told Laxus that I'm a helpless little girl who needs to be protected in gym and to make sure all the other guys don't hurt me in class, right?"

He scratched his chin, "Well you got the little part right…." He said then sighed when he saw me glare at him, "Look you can't deny that you're small and not the best at sports. I was just trying to help you out so that you don't get knocked out again."

"Well don't, I can take care of myself." I said crossing my arms.

"Doubtful." He muttered.

"What was that?" I asked with false sweetness.

"All I'm saying is your small and need to be protected. You're new to this school, and I don't want anyone to take advantage of you."

I stared at him incredulously, "Why do you care?" I asked softly.

"Because I just do! I'd like to think we're friends Levy." He said. Friends? Could we be friends? He really irritates me but he has helped me out on more than one occasion and it's only been the second day of school. He noticed me thinking about then looked at me, "Fine then since your still in my debt, I want it paid right here and now."

"W-what does that mean?" I asked. "What exactly do you want?"

"I want you to accept me as your friend." He said.

I waited for him to crack a grin to show he was joking but he didn't. He was really serious, I nodded. "Okay fine we can be friends, but you have to stop calling me short nicknames." I said.

He laughed, "Sorry but that isn't going to happen, I have to call you shrimp and shorty. It's too much fun."

I sighed knowing that was a long shot, I should have known he wouldn't give up with the nicknames. "Fine whatever. Well since we're friends would you tell me where the library is?" I asked.

"The library? Why would you want to go there? I thought you got all of your homework done in study hall." He said.

"I did, but I want to go check out their collection of books." I said feeling excitement bubble up in me.

"Collection?" He looked so muddled, "I can't believe you love books that much."

"I don't just enjoy it, I absolutely love it! It's the best thing ever." I said happily.

He shook his head, "Fine I'll take you there." He walked out of his room and closed the door, then led me down the long hallways and finally we came across two big doors. He opened the door for me and I walked in, my mouth dropped open. I've never seen a library this big before and with this many books in it. I heard Gajeel talking but I wasn't really paying attention as I walked over to a huge bookcase and started to look at the books.

After a few minutes I heard Gajeel yell my name. "Shrimp! Are you ignoring me or something?"

I looked at him and realized he must have been talking to me, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

He looked irritated but before he could say anything, the librarian came over and told him he needed to keep his voice down. I heard him grumble, "This is why I don't come in here. Anyways I was asking you how long you planned to be in here for?"

"Oh not very long." I said waving him off, "Just a couple minutes." I smiled at him.

"Fine. Let's get some food when you're done, I'm starving."

"Sure." I said while looking at the shelf again.

 _4 Hours Later_

"W-wait just let me look at one more book!" I said as he threw me over his shoulder and carried out my pile of books. "I just need to see one more book!"

"You said that two hours ago!" He snapped, "The library is closing, and I am starving! You can come back tomorrow." Once we reached his room he put me down and then he put my books down on the table. He walked away going to call room service again. Once he was on the phone I picked up the first book I could get my hands on and started to read.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Gajeel yell, "Shorty!"

"What?" I snapped, "You scared the hell out of me! No wonder the librarian doesn't like you."

"I wouldn't have had to yell if you would have answered me the first ten times I called your name! Our food is here."

"Wow that was fast." I said putting a bookmark in my book that I picked up at the library.

"Not really, it's been a good forty minutes or so since I called down."

"Oh..." Wow time really flies when you're having fun. We started to eat and as we did Gajeel looked at my huge pile of books and shook his head.

"I just don't understand what is so special about books? What could possibly make reading fun?"

"Reading is an amazing experience everyone should enjoy. I truly believe if you don't enjoy reading, you just haven't found the right book yet. When I read it's like I get sucked into this whole other world where anything can happen. Or I learn new things I have never knew before."

"Hmm fine, read to me tonight." He said finishing off his plate of food.

I couldn't hold back my excitement, "Really? You want me to read to you?"

"Yeah, I'll see for myself if these books are so special." He shrugged. I hurried and finished eating then, Gajeel got on his bed and laid down, "Pick any book you like."

I picked up one and got on the bed with him and opened the first page. Then I started to read to him while he watched me and listened to me as I read. After a while I felt my eyes grow heavy and I fell asleep curled up with him.


	9. Confrontation

I woke up startled realizing that I had a repeat of the other night. I was once again asleep curled up with Gajeel, he was holding onto me tight like a pillow. Why do I always do this to myself? At least I wasn't late for any classes yet, breakfast was only just starting. I tried to get out of his arms but I had very little luck, I hated how strong he was. I yawned and poked him. "Gajeel, get up. We need to get to class."

He mumbled something in his sleep, I tried a few more times to get him to wake up. I finally had no choice but to reach behind me and fumble until I reached his ear and pinched it tightly while giving it a twist. "Ow!" He yelled. "Why'd ya do that?" He snarled.

"I tried to wake you, and that was the only thing I could think of to get you up." He let me go and I got to my feet while rubbing my eyes.

"At least I'm not bleeding this time." He said irritated.

I giggled, "I'm glad you learned your lesson on not covering my mouth."

"Brat." He said getting up while rubbing his ear.

I rolled my eyes, "Well if we hurry, we can make it to breakfast." I didn't give him time to respond, I left his room and hurried to mine. I jumped in the shower quickly and took the quickest shower I could manage then I put on one of my favorite yellow dresses and a matching head band. I slipped on my red shoes and grabbed my bag. Gajeel was waiting for me in the hallway and looked at me shocked.

"I was expecting you to be in there longer. It takes most girls a while to get ready." He said.

"Yeah I can be quick if I really need to be. I want to get some food before classes start, plus I want to see Lucy." I said.

He shrugged then followed me down to the dining room, we both got plates of pancakes. I went to sit over at Lucy's table, when we walked over there Gajeel said, "You hang out with Salamander?" He asked with disgust.

Natsu was laughing with Lucy but then frowned and glared at Gajeel, "Of course she does, she's are friend!" He shouted. "What's your excuse?!"

Lucy sighed, "Natsu, it's too early for a shouting match." Her comment fell on deaf ears since Gajeel started to join in on the shouting.

"The shrimp is my friend as of last night! You got a problem with that?" He challenged.

Natsu looked at me then back at Gajeel. He bursts out laughing, "Oh c'mon Levy, couldn't you have found a better friend then him? I mean that's just sad…"

Lucy shook her head at Natsu's antics, "Sorry about him…he can get pretty obnoxious in the mornings if you haven't already guessed."

I shrugged, "It's alright Lu." I sat down next to her and started to eat while we watched Natsu and Gajeel argue.

He grabbed Natsu by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him closer to him while looking at him threateningly, "I'm warning you now Salamander, I'd be careful what you say to me!" He seethed.

Most people would probably looked terrified or at least a little intimidated but Natsu looked amused, "Why would I do that? I'm not afraid of you!" He said loudly, a lot of the kids in the room looked over. Some shouted, "Fight!"

Gajeel was about to take a swing at him then I shouted, "Gajeel don't!" I said right before his fist hit Natsu in the face. His fist froze inches from his face. "Just put him down."

"Why? He's asking for an ass kicking!"

Natsu laughed, "I can't believe you actually listened to her, you don't listen to anyone." I heard Lucy groan while shaking her head, I patted her back reassuringly.

"My boyfriend is an idiot…why can't he just walk away from a fight."

"A real man doesn't walk away from a fight!" I heard someone shout.

"Shut up Elfman!" I heard a girl yell. "I swear if you say that one more time, I'm going to kill you!"

I saw a red haired girl walk over and yell, "Gajeel put him down right now!"

Gajeel looked at the red haired women and yelled back, "Why should I? He is asking for it!"

"Who's that?" I asked Lucy.

"Oh that's Erza, she is the class president. Most of the students are afraid of her because of not only her personality but because she rules the school with an iron fist. She doesn't take crap off of anyone. Word of advice, if she asks you to do something….just do it." I nodded making the note in my head not to piss her off.

"Because I said so." She said while glaring at both of them, "Look I know you two hate each other, but it is not acceptable to being fighting during school hours."

"Fine." He put Natsu down.

"What?! That's it? You're just going to listen to her? Fight me you coward!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu…" I heard the warning tone in Erza's voice.

"I thought you said everyone is afraid of her…." I said looking at Natsu, while feeling nervous for him.

"No, I said most. Natsu is a special case." Lucy said with a sigh but I saw her lips tug up into a small smile, "There are a few here that aren't."

Cana came over to the table, which I assumed was to watch the show. She took out her flask and took a swig.

"No I want a good fight." I heard Natsu yell.

"Oh trust me Salamander, I'd love nothing more than to beat the ever living crap out of you but its more trouble than your worth." He snapped.

Erza nodded looking satisfied, "If you really feel that strongly about fighting save it for this weekend. It will be perfect timing."

"What does that mean? Perfect timing?" I asked.

Lucy shook her head, "Oh I almost forgot about that. Well the first weekend of the first term starting, we have a paintball war going on during the weekend."

"Paintball war? And the school allows it?"

"Oh yeah, they encourage it. They think it's all in good fun."

"So what are the rules? And what does the winner get?"

"Well there really isn't too many rules. If you get hit once with paint, then you're out. You can team up with no more than three people. The winner's get out of their classes for a whole month, and they don't have to do any homework they miss. You don't have to compete but everyone wants to get out of homework."

That does sound nice, but there is no way I could win something like that.

"Fine with me." I heard Natsu grin.

"Come this weekend your dead, Salamander." Gajeel growled.

Erza looked over at us then narrowed her eyes on Cana, "That better not be alcohol in there." She said glaring at Cana.

"Oh noooo, its apple juice." Cana said as she slurred her words. "Want some? You might feel better." She giggled at that.

She walked over to Cana and snatched the flask out of her hand, then she opened it up and sniffed, "Get up, you and I are going to have a little talk with your father."

"Suuure." Cana said, "I need to talk to my old man about raising my allowance anyways." She stumbled out of her seat and followed Erza out of the dining room.

"Is Cana going to get in trouble?" I asked.

"Nah, Cana's dad will only act disappointed in her in front of Erza then once Erza leaves the room he will probably offer to buy her something. Once she drove her car into the school and crashed, breaking down one of the walls. Later that week he bought her a shiny new car."

"That's insane." I said shocked.

"Tell me about it, if I would have done that my dad might have cut me off or even disowned me. Cana loves her so much but I think he feels guilty for leaving her mother. Once Cana's mother died she went to live with him and ever since then he has done nothing but pamper and cater to her all the time."

"Wow, that's horrible about her mom." I said softly. I couldn't help but think of my parents.

"Well we should get to class." I said abruptly. Lucy looked a little startled but then nodded.

"Yeah let's go." We both got up and headed to the door, I looked at Gajeel and smiled.

"Coming?"

He nodded and walked to class with us.

Author's Note: Well I finally did it, I brought Erza into the story. Thank you again for all the reviews, I love hearing about what you guys think of my story. I hope to keep getting them. Tell me if you have any ideas on what you think should happen next. Next chapter will be on their paintball war, I can't wait to write that one! Tell me if you want to see any characters appear in the next few chapters, I will see what I can do. Thanks again!


	10. Paintball War

Over the week I became even more nervous thinking about the paintball war. Should I even participate? There is no way I could at something like that, I shook my head then closed my book. It was Friday afternoon and I wanted to go check out the bookstore up in town. I walked out of my dorm room and walked down the hallway. It was weirdly quiet as I walked down the long hallways. It seemed like the lights were a lot dimmer, I felt like I was in a horror movie as I walked. I heard a few squeaks and then I started to power walk down the never ending hallway. I was feeling more and more nervous as I walked. I tried to scream when I felt someone grabbed my wrist and pull me behind a corner, then they covered my mouth with their hand.

I had no choice, but to bite down on the hand that was covering my mouth. I heard him curse under his breath. That would teach him! I went to give him another chomp but he quickly pulled his hand away, "Dammit shorty! It's just me." He let me go and I turned while watching Gajeel wipe his hand on his pants.

"What did you grab me? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I snapped.

He placed a finger over my lips, "Shhh…" He looked around and pushed me down so I was sitting. "Why are you out of your room? Don't you realize the war has started?"

I blinked. The paintball war…? Well he was taking this very serious. "I thought it didn't start till Saturday." I said.

"No the official day is today. Once classes are out the games begin. I was actual surprised to see you come out of your room, I thought you were planning to stay in there all weekend."

This is going to be going on all weekend? Great…just great… "No, I wanted to go to the bookstore and check out the town."

He looked at me confused, "I thought you just checked out a pile of books, why would ya need to go to the bookstore?"

"Well I want to see what the bookstore has in stock…" I said but then he pushed me down onto the floor.

"Hey she isn't playing!" I heard Gajeel yell.

"If she is out of her room, she's playing." I heard Laxus yell back.

"Hey if he is protecting her, then she must be on his team!" I heard another voice yell.

"Dammit." I heard Gajeel curse again. "I guess you're sticking with me today shrimp."

"W-what? No I don't want to play this stupid game."

She shrugged, "Too bad, they think you're on my team. If you try and leave the game, they'll hunt you down till your hit. It's kinda like that show we watched the other night, where when the baby fawn wandered away from its herd and the lioness pounced on it."

I was impressed that he remembered that, but at the same time annoyed that he thought of me as this week little thing that needed to be protected. I might not be the strongest, but I'm not helpless.

"How long is this going to take?" I said sighing.

He grinned, "Well technically the school gives us the weekend to finish the game, but it never lasts more than a few hours. Only once did it go on till Saturday night, Laxus and I are usually the last one's standing." He lifted me up into his arms, and threw me over his shoulders. I could tell this was becoming a habit of his.

"What are you doing? I squeaked.

"We can't stay too long in one place, the more people we take out, the faster we can end this." I noticed how he said we, when it was really just him who was going to be doing the shooting. He came around the corner with me and started to run through the hall, I noticed he was heading towards the stairs. Out of nowhere came Laxus and another guy chasing us.

"Gajeel!" I yelled.

"I know shorty!" He turned around and he was running backwards while shooting his paintball guy at them. "Really Laxus? You teamed up with Cobra?" I heard him say shocked. Cobra? What an odd name.

"I needed some allies." I head Laxus say. All of a sudden Sting came up behind Gajeel as he was running backwards.

"Gajeel, behind you!" I yelled.

He turned and looked while swinging me around as he did that. I was pretty sure we were screwed since were cornered. I saw Sting go down when he was pelted with red and blue paint. Natsu walked up and laughed. "YOUR OUT!" He shouted.

"Serious Sting, you let Natsu get you? How pathetic." Laxus said, the disappointment was clear in his voice.

Sting lifted is head off the ground and glared at Natsu, "Was it necessary to cover me in paint?"

"Quit your whining!" Natsu said turning to Sting. While Natsu was busy bragging to Sting about his victory, Gajeel pointed his paint gun at Natsu and nailed him in the back of the head. Natsu lost his balance and fell forward, right on top of Sting. "Oww." Both Sting and Natsu said. "That was a dirty trick you asshole." Natsu said shouting.

Gajeel ignored him and didn't waste any time, he took off towards the stairs and started to run as he carried me down them. We managed to get outside a few seconds later. He ran behind a tree and he finally put me down on my feet. "Thanks for the heads up shorty, I might have been hit if you didn't say anything."

"All I wanted to do today was go shopping for some books…" I said with a pout.

"Sorry shrimp, that's not going to happen today."

"Clearly…now because Laxus and his friends saw me with you, they think I'm part of this crazy game! Can't I just sneak up back to my room and lock my door?" I asked sounding hopeful.

He shook his head, "Last year a kid tried to do that after some of the others spotted him, they broke into his room and painted him every color of the damn rainbow not to mention his whole room."

"Oh my god…that's just horrible!"

"We don't mess around."

I narrowed my eyes and grumbled, "Don't tell me your one of those guys who broke into his room?"

He shrugged, "He gave me no choice."

I rolled my eyes, "I bet…" I said sarcastically.

I heard some yelling and screaming going on outside. A lot of the kids were outside either on the ground covered in paint or they were running and shooting paint at others. We waited here for a few minutes, then Laxus and Cobra came out and Gajeel placed a finger against his lips motioning for me to be quiet.

"Well all the kids who were playing inside are out, looks like almost everyone is out except Gajeel and Levy." The guy who was known as Cobra said.

Gajeel pointed his gun at them and pulled the trigger, I watched as orange paint hit Cobra in the chest. He stumbled backwards and looked around shocked, trying to figure out who shot him. Gajeel grinned and stepped out from behind the tree. "Well Laxus, it's just down to us now."

Laxus looked at him with a calculating expression, "I guess so. I would say I'm at a disadvantage but your partner seems to be missing a paintball gun."

"Nah, this is just between you and me. You may have won last year but this year I'm taking the month off of classes."

"We'll see." Laxus said smirking. He aimed his gun first at Gajeel but then I saw him point it right at me. I gasp as he pulled the trigger, right before the paint hit me Gajeel pushed me to the ground.

"Oof." I groaned as his weight was pinning me to the ground. I saw purple paint all over both of our shirts. He slowly got off me then looked at Laxus.

"Well, well, guess that means I win once again." Laxus dropped his gun while smirking and walking over to us.

Gajeel glared at him then looked at me and shook his head, "That was pretty cold aiming for her." He said.

"Hey you do what you have to."

Gajeel got up and helped me up once again, "That's true." He grumbled, "Guess you won."

"Think again!" We heard a voice yell up from a tree, we all looked up and saw Erza aiming her paintball gun at Laxus. Laxus dove trying to get his gun once he saw Erza but he didn't have enough time, he pelted him with red paint. When she was done with him he looked like a murder victim.

"Damn!" He yelled.

Erza jumped down from the tree and walked over towards him. "You're good Laxus, but not that good."

"I thought you weren't competing in this year's game!" Laxus said angrily.

"I didn't want to at first, but then I changed my mind. Now i'm going to go enjoy some celebratory strawberry cake." She smirked and walked away leaving us all stunned

Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews once again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will hopefully be uploading another one tonight. So look out for it.


	11. Mourning

After the paintball war, we both showered…separately of course! Gajeel wanted to eat with me again, and after dinner he demanded of me to read him another chapter of my book. We got into his bed and I was determined not to fall asleep this time, but unfortunately I failed. I woke up to the sun streaming in the room and Gajeel using me as his own teddy bear. I batted at his arms a few times trying to get him to let me go, but all he did was nuzzle his face into my neck.

"Mmm you smell good shrimp." I heard him mumble. I felt heat go up through my neck to my face.

"Oh my god." I screamed and Gajeel jerked awake.

"What? What are you screaming about?" He sat up releasing me, I stumbled off the bed and looked at him shocked.

"Y-you sniffed me!" I stuttered.

He looked at me like I was crazy then looked away, but I saw a small tint of a blush form on his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You even told me that I smell good!" I said nearly yelling.

I saw his jaw clench, "I was dreaming."

"But you called me shrimp…"

"I was talking to the shrimp in my dream."

"You dream of shrimp?"

"I was hungry." He said shrugging. I didn't really believe him for a second but I decided to let it go, not wanting to know what the whole thing really was about. I still felt flustered.

"Alright…well I'm going to go, I still want to get to that bookshop today." I said awkwardly.

"I'll come with you." Gajeel said. "I can show you where it's at, and then we can get some lunch together."

I stared at him for a moment. That strangely sounded like a date, I wasn't really sure what I should say so I just nodded. "Sure. Let me go get changed, meet me in the hall when you're ready." I said. He nodded then I walked out of his room, giving Lily a scratch behind the ear before shutting the door. I walked into my room and put on some jean shorts and a simple white tank top, then a matching jean jacket on over my shirt. I slipped on some flip flops and walked out the door. Gajeel was waiting for me and we walked out together.

Town wasn't too far from the school so we just walked there, I was looking around at all the little shops and restaurants that had here. It was such a cute little town, I saw kids riding their bikes up and down the streets and couples holding hands as they walked together. I saw a vender handing out ice cream, I grabbed Gajeel's hand and pulled him over to the vendor. "C'mon let's get some ice cream." I said still pulling on his hand, he didn't resist. "Two chocolate cones please." I said.

The vender handed us our cones and I tried to pay him but Gajeel wouldn't let me, he paid for us then we went and sat down at a nearby bench. "I thought you wanted to get your books?" He said taking a bite out of his ice cream. I shuttered at the thought of biting ice cream, but I guess licking it wouldn't be manly enough to do. The thought of it made me giggle.

"We still have time to do that." I said. "It's such a beautiful day, I thought it would be nice to enjoy it."

The corner of his lips tugged up into a smile and he nodded, "Yeah it's a great day."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's your dad like?" I asked curious as I took another lick of my ice cream.

"He's pretty cool, sometimes he can be a pain in the ass though. He's always breathing down my neck about my grades." He shrugged as he took another chomp out of his ice cream.

"I'm sure he just wants what's best for you." I said softly.

"Tch. Parent' can be a real pain, well you know how it is." He said shrugging.

"Yeah…" I frowned and looked away while focusing on my ice cream.

"Shorty…why are you looking so sad?" He asked. "Did I say something?"

"No, I'm fine." I said curtly.

"You're not fine, you still look sad!" He said looking irritated.

"Well I'm fine." I bit out just wanting him to drop it. I really didn't want to talk about my parent's with him. I knew if I started to talk about them with him I would start crying and wouldn't be able to stop.

"Why won't you just tell me what the hell is wrong with you?!" He snapped almost now sounding pissed.

"I said I'm fine!" I said yelling at him.

"No you're not!" He yelled back. I was about to give him a piece of my mind but I saw a car run a red light and smash right into a smaller one. I felt my cone drop from my hand and hit the ground, my whole body froze at the scene. "Hey why are you crying?" Once Gajeel said that I realized that I stopped breathing and tears were streaming down my cheeks. I took a shaky breath in then I ran from the car crash and I ran from Gajeel. I couldn't believe that the car crash made me freeze up like that. After my parent's died I had a hard time getting back in a car but I managed to do it. I just don't understand why that happened and why I couldn't stop crying.

Once I got back to school I ran down the hall and into my room, I locked my door and threw my body down onto my bed. I finally let it all out, sobs wracked my body as I cried hard and loud unable to stop. A few minutes later I heard someone pounding on my door. "Shrimp let me in!" I heard Gajeel yell. There was no way I was letting him in to see me like this. I shook my head even though he couldn't see me do and I kept on crying while hoping he would just leave. He kept on pounding on my door wanting in, "Just tell me what happened out there? Did I make you cry?" I kept on crying.

Finally it got silent on the other side of the door, he must have left. I curled up into a ball as I cried even harder thinking about what happened over the summer to me…to my parents and how I would never see them again. It hurt so badly I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs till I couldn't scream anymore. I heard a scratching on the other side of the door, then the door popped open. I looked at Gajeel as he held up a credit card. "You're lucky I didn't have to break the door down, because I would have if it meant me getting in here." He walked over to me.

"I want you to go." I said looking away from him and wiping my face.

I felt him sit on my bed and then he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "Tell me what happened? Did I upset you?" I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Shrimp…"

I sighed then nodded, "Only a little...it was nothing."

"That didn't seem like nothing." He said looking determined to get the answers he wanted.

"Well when we were talking about your dad and you said how much of a pain he was…Gajeel my parents are dead." I said softly feeling tears slip down onto my cheek.

"Shrimp…" He said softly, "I had no idea, I'm sorry. How did it happen?" He asked gently.

"Over the summer my dad was driving me and my mom to his new book store…he just opened it up and I was going to help him run it. But that never happened…because a drunk driver hit us and the impact killed my parents instantly." I said as my voice sounded tight and in pain.

"And the car crash that happened in town…" He began.

"I…I just froze and everything just kinda hit me hard…like I was reliving what happened. I was barely hurt, I just had a few minor cuts and bruises…but my parents never had a chance." I said then I broke down crying again."

He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me, I held onto him and cried. I cried on him for a good few minutes then when I finally stopped I looked at his soaked shirt and blushed, "Sorry for crying on you, I got your shirt all wet…"

"Don't apologize, I have tons of shirts. Just don't apologize for crying, you miss your parents. I can't imagine going through that, you know shorty you are an incredibly strong person. A stronger person then I thought you were, I'm sorry for doubting your strength."

"I'm not a strong person." I whispered.

"Yeah you are, not everyone could go through what you did and be able to still smile." He kissed my forehead and I laid my head on his shoulder while still sitting in his lap.

"Thank you Gajeel." I said softly while smiling slightly.

"Don't mention it shrimp."


	12. Bad Proposals

After the car crash incident and me coming clean about my parents to Gajeel, we were closer than ever. It seemed that we do everything together now. I gave up on the fight on sleeping in another bed. Once I tried to sneak out of his room when he was asleep but he just held me down so I couldn't escape. There was no point trying to fight it. He even started to hang out around our table, of course him and Natsu would get into morning fights if Natsu wasn't fighting with Grey. I came back from the bathroom day at lunch and saw Natsu laughing at Gajeel.

"So homecoming is coming up, are you going alone again this year?" Natsu laughed.

I saw a vein in Gajeel's for head tick. Uh oh… "For your information Salamander I already have a date!" He snapped. He does? He never even said anything about it till now…

"Oh yeah, who?"

He pointed at me, "Shrimp is going with me." He said angrily.

I am? "She is?" Almost everyone at the table asked.

He came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder and nodded, "Yeah she is, anyone got a problem with that?" He never even asked me….

I heard a loud sigh come from Juvia, "Oh I wish my dearest Grey would ask me to go to the dance with him."

I saw Grey shake his head, then Lyon came over. "Are you guys talking about homecoming?"

"Yeah." Lucy said smiling.

I sat down with Gajeel at the table as my mind was wandering back to what he said about me going to the dance with him. "Lovely Juvia would you make me the envy of the dance by agreeing to be my date?" He bent down on one knee and took her and kissed it. I saw a look of irritation cross Grey's face, he slapped the back of Lyon's head.

"Oww! What the hell?" Lyon snapped glaring at Grey. Grey glared back at him.

"Didn't you hear? Juvia is going with me." Grey said defensively.

"Oh my god! My dearest Grey has accepted my love proposal!" He jumped in his lap and started to plant small kisses all along his face.

"H-hey…." Grey said.

Meanwhile Lyon looked like a puppy who was just kicked. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, then I saw Jet and Droy come over to me while they pushed each other around trying to get to me first. "Levy!"

"Levy!" I heard them both yell. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"I…ugh…well you see…" I was trying to find a nice way to tell them no.

Gajeel didn't care about manners, "She isn't going with either of you losers, she's going with me." They both looked sad and hopeless.

"Sorry guys…" I said trying to make them feel better, "Maybe next time." They smiled slightly and walked away.

"Pfff. Next time…yeah right." I heard Gajeel muttered under his breath sounding annoyed.

I got up and pulled on Gajeel's hand trying to get him to stand up, he stood and looked at me curiously. "What?"

"Come take a walk with me." I said pulling him out of the dining room.

He followed me out of the dining room and we walked down the hallway. Finally when I felt like we wouldn't be interrupted I stopped. "Gajeel why did you say we're going to the dance together?"

"Because we are." He said simply.

Now I felt like a vein in my forehead was ticking, "Were you going to ask me, or just demand it." I snapped.

"What's your problem?" I snapped back, "You should be happy I asked you to go with me instead of those two losers."

I was so close to slapping him but that probably wouldn't be the best move since I would probably hurt myself more than him. "Don't call them losers, they are my friends! And you that just the thing you didn't _ask_ me, you told me!"

"What's your point?" He huffed while crossing his large arms.

"My point." I said gritting my teeth, "is that most girls liked to be asked to the dance, not ordered!"

"Fine." He said, "Shorty go to the dance with me?" He said it that it almost sounded like he was asking me.

I sighed, "Fine…I guess that's as good as I'm going to get. Yes Gajeel I'll go with you."

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean that's the best you're going to get? That was a great proposal for the dance!"

I nodded while trying not to laugh, "You're right Gajeel, it was great." I decided not to argue with him.

We walked back into the dining room and I noticed that all the girls were at the end of the table. Lucy waved me over and I walked over to them. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Oh were talking about going to get dresses for the dance? Do you want to come?" Lucy said.

"Sure." I nodded.

 _4 Hours Later_

We walked through some stores until we found this one store that was selling the cutest dresses. Lucy managed to find a dress that actually matched Natsu's hair. It was a beautiful pink dress that had ruffles going down it and the corset of the dress had jewels all around it. It was beautiful and it completely suited her. I found a cute short baby blue dress with a small bow around the waist. Juvia found along dark blue dress with a slit going up her thigh. Cana found a dark red dress that had small diamonds going across the waist. We all found matching shoes to go with it and then we spent another hour getting our nails done, we agreed that before the dance we would all go get our hair done. I wasn't use to this kind of shopping and pampering, but since my grandmother gave me her card I was able to do it.

I got back to my dorm and put away my dress in the back of my closet and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Gajeel sitting on my bed while reading one of my books.

"Are you actually reading that?" I asked curiously.

"Nah more like skimming it. Don't you have any books with sex in it?" He asked bluntly. I felt my face turn red.

"N-No you pervert! I don't!" I actually did have some romance novels with some light sex scenes in it but I wasn't telling him that, he might make me read them to him which was not happening.

He chuckled, "I'm just kidding…kinda. So did you find a dress?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I found a nice blue dress." I said.

"Good, I'm sure you'll look good in it." He said gruffly. I felt my cheeks heat up some more. He got off the bed and headed to the door. "Do you want to go down to the dining room for some dinner?"

I nodded again, "Sure." We walked down to the dining hall and when we got down there I saw everyone at the table talking heatedly and some were arguing. I wonder what was going on. When we walked up I heard some people say, "I can't believe he is back, how's that is even possible?"

"Didn't he stab a student last year?" I heard Lucy ask.

"Yeah! He got mad at some kid or they got into an argument and pulled a knife out and just stabbed him right in class." Natsu said.

"But how is he not in jail? And why did they let him back in?" I heard Grey ask.

"Who are we talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"Midnight is back." Natsu said.

"What?" Gajeel nearly yelled, "He can't be, that kid is psycho!"

"Who is Midnight?" I asked.

"A very disturbed kid." Grey said.

"His father must have pulled some strings to get him back in the school." Cana said taking a swig of her flask.

Gajeel grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the others and pulled me into the hallway. "Listen shorty, Midnight is a very messed up kid. Don't go near him, you understand me?"

I nodded, "Trust me I wasn't planning on it."

The way they were talking about this guy made him sound really dangerous, I had no plans to mess with this guy.

Author's Note: I would once again like to thank all of my followers and reviewers for liking and commenting on my story. I would especially like to thank and give a shout out to kurogane919 for giving me amazing reviews on almost all of my chapters! I hope you guys enjoy this one.


	13. Homecoming

I went over to Lucy's room to get ready for the dance since that is where all the other girls will be meeting up. Once I got there we had a professional stylist come in and do our hair, a gift from Lucy. I had my hair straightened out and Lucy lent me a diamond headband, which I was nervous to wear. I would be horrified if anything happened to it. Most of the other girl's hair was long enough to add curls and be put in a fancy bun. As we were waiting for our dates we were all talking and laughing with each other. Cana was drinking from her flask while Juvia was nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement of her date with Grey.

"Oh my dearest Grey will look so handsome! Like a prince!" Juvia swooned.

"Just try not to scare him tonight." Lucy said laughing.

Juvia stalked over to Lucy and was up in her face, "Are you questioning my love for Grey? Do you wish to be my love rival?" Juvia said while glaring at Lucy.

"Ugh…not exactly…I'm really not into Grey. Besides I'm dating Natsu."

I heard a knock and went to go answer the door, all the guys came in wearing suits. Natsu had a pink tie on, and Gajeel had a light blue tie on. All the other guys were wearing ties that matched their dates dress. Gajeel walked over to me and grabbed my hand and put a blue flower corsage on my wrist. I smiled at that, it was really sweet. "Thank you." I said blushing.

He shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"Oh wow Lucy, you look hot!" Natsu said while starring at Lucy.

I saw Laxus stare at Lucy as well, Cana was his date though…how strange. She didn't even look like sure cared at all. Not that she was paying attention, she was too busy drinking her little heart out. When Natsu put his arm around Lucy and took a picture of them, Laxus looked like he might murder him. Wow does Laxus have a thing for Lucy? If he did why would he ask Cana out?

Juvia hugged Grey when I heard him compliment her, she looked like the happiest women alive. I grabbed my small purse and took out my phone. "Do you want to take a picture?" I asked smiling at Gajeel.

"Sure shorty, why not." I stood in front of him and gave my phone to Lucy once she and Natsu were done taking a pictures of themselves. Gajeel placed his arm around my shoulder as she took the first one. I gasps as he picked me up bridal style.

"Take another." Gajeel practically ordered Lucy. I laughed sine this really was a playful side of Gajeel that doesn't come out that much.

Once we were all done with photo's we walked done to the dining hall where the dance was being held. It looked beautiful, the lights were dim and a beautiful blue and purple color surrounding the gym. There was a table with snacks and punch, with a man who I assumed worked there. I was shocked to see a DJ there, at my old school we just played music off an iPod. The girls pulled out their dates to the dance floor and I did the same with Gajeel, although I was shocked to see that he didn't really put up much of a fight. He gripped one of my hands and my upper shoulder, he spun me around the dance floor a few times which had me both laughing and dizzy.

Gajeel even managed to laugh while smiling. I asked, "I didn't know you could dance!"

"My parent's made me when I was younger so I could dance at social functions." He told me while spinning me around again. After a few minutes of that, a slow song came on and I was pressed up against him. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, I stared into his dark eyes and him into mine. He leaned down and I thought he was going to whisper something to me but then he pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked at first but it felt so nice that I didn't pull away, I didn't want to pull away. I felt him suck in my bottom lip and bit it softly. I blushed and after a few minutes of kissing he looked at me as we pulled apart.

We were silent for a moment then I couldn't help myself, I just blurted out what I was thinking, "W-what was that? What did that mean Gajeel?"

"It means he loooooves you." I heard Natsu yell while laughing.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled sounding irritated.

I saw Gajeel's jaw clench but he ignored Natsu which I assumed was a good sign, "Well obviously it means you're my girl now." Gajeel said.

"Your girl?" I asked. "You want me to be your girlfriend?" I felt my face flush.

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem?" He asked harshly.

"Not at all." I said smiling, "I'd like that very much."

His lips tugged up into a smile that he couldn't seem to hide then he pulled me close again and crushed his lips against mine. He pulled away a few seconds later, "Excuse me for a minute, I need to go kick that pink haired idiot's ass." He said while cracking his knuckles while smirking evilly. I watched him walk over to Natsu and grab Natsu by his tie.

Lucy came over while shaking her head, "Boys." He said sighing.

"If you want I can go get him to stop." I said shrugging.

"Nah, Natsu knew what he was doing. Plus if you interfere it will only get Natsu to harass Gajeel even more. I really love that idiot but sometimes I wish he could act a little more mature." Lucy said.

Laxus walked over to us and moved around us to get to the punch, "I don't know why you bother with that idiot anyways." He said shrugging. "You'd be better off with someone who acted his age and who you didn't put in the friendzone."

I looked at him shocked and Lucy was looking pissed, "Excuse you? Natsu is not in the friendzone!"

"Sure he is, you guys barely ever kiss and when you do it reminds me of two dolphins kissing." He said smirking.

I saw Lucy's cheeks heat up in embarrassment, "It's none of your business Laxus!" She snapped and walked away angrily.

"You know if you like Lucy you probably shouldn't insult her." I said looking at him.

He looked at me with annoyance, "I never said that I liked her." He said gruffly.

"You didn't have to, it's written all over your face." I said.

"Mind your own business kid!" He walked away and over to Cana who was drinking herself silly.

I went over to Gajeel and pulled him away from Natsu, "C'mon let's dance." I said while looking at him. He nodded and walked away from him and onto the dance floor with me. We danced for a while and after a few hours we headed up to our rooms. Right before I opened my door Gajeel grabbed me and hoisted me up, I wrapped me legs around his waist and he planted his mouth on mine again. He nipped at my lips and as we locked lips I heard someone coming so I stopped and looked at his grinning face. I wondered how this relationship would work out.


	14. Relationship Problems

I smiled as I woke up in Gajeel's arms, for the first time I didn't even try to resist it. He was now my boyfriend, I've never really had a steady boyfriend. I've been on a few dates before but I've never had a serious relationship before. Gajeel's hands curled around my body as he slept and I yawned and turned towards Gajeel. I placed a soft kiss on his lips, he slowly opened his eyes and smirked at me, "You know if you would have done that the first time you woke up with me, I wouldn't have put up much of a fight." He grinned slyly.

I giggled and placed another kiss on his lips, he growled lowly and suddenly I was under him and he was kissing me deeply. I moaned as he kissed me and I then I moved my head to the side, he latched onto my neck and started to suck. I squirmed and yelled at him, "Gajeel you b-better not leaves a mark!" I squeak. He grinned and bit down on my neck and sucked harder taking what I said as a challenge.

Finally when he was done he got off me, "Let's go get some breakfast."

"F-fine." I was still a little dizzy from that, I got off my bed and headed to my closet. I picked out a yellow skirt and a light pink tank top. I walked into my bathroom and changed then brushed my teeth. A few minutes later when my hair was all fixed up, Gajeel was sitting on my bed fully dressed while looking at his phone. Seriously? How do guys get ready that fast.

"C'mon shrimp, I'm starving."

I sighed, "Still with the nicknames?"

He grinned, "Don't pretend you don't love it."

"Whatever." We walked down to the dining room, we both grabbed some eggs and bacon then when we went to go sit at our table, Gajeel stole my seat but then he pulled me down onto his lap. I looked at him while blushing but he acted like nothing happened and started to eat.

Natsu looked at us and shook his head, "So you two are a thing now?" Natsu took a bite of cereal while watching us, I looked at Lucy who looked like she was ignoring him as she ate her breakfast in silence. Gajeel ignored him but Natsu kept going, "Are you whipped now? I never thought that would happen! Lucy and I are in a relationship but I'm not that whipped."

Lucy glared at him then got up and left the room angrily. I hope she's okay, she looked really mad. Natsu was scratching his head looking confused, "What's her problem?" He asked.

"You're really an idiot." Gajeel said.

I kissed Gajeel's cheek then got off his lap, "I'm going to talk to her." I said softly.

"Fine." He said sighing as if he were granting me permission. I shook my head, then left the room and ran after Lucy. After a few minutes I finally found her outside sitting under a shady tree.

"Hey Lu, are you okay?" I asked softly while sitting next to her.

"Natsu is an idiot." She said sadly. "Somedays I really can't stand him, and others he can be the sweetest guy."

"You guys seem kinda distant lately." I said. "What's been going on?"

She sighed, "Well he's always been kinda immature, and a little narcissistic. I've always been able to handle it but I'm not sure if I can anymore. It's like we want two different things. He wants a girlfriend who has sex with him and cheers him on all the stupid stuff he does, and I want a mature guy who cares about me and is just there for me. I don't know how much longer I can do this with him for."

"Well maybe you should try and a take a little break from each other before deciding anything." I said trying to be helpful.

"Maybe your right." She said nodding. "We've known each other since freshmen year, maybe we need a little time apart."

"Sometimes absence makes the heart grow founder."

She nodded again, "Sorry I didn't ask you, how are things with Gajeel since you guys are together now?"

I couldn't help but smile thinking about it, "It's really great…I mean really great. When I wake up with him, it's the best part of my day." I said.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Whoa! You guys have slept together?"

"Yeah…since like the second day I started this school." I said shrugging. "It's really not a big deal."

"Are you crazy? You can't just sleep with a guy you just met!" Lucy said.

"Lucy really it's alright, I mean yeah he is a big guy but he's gentle with me." I couldn't believe she was freaking out over nothing.

Lucy's whole face turned red, "Levy! You I can't believe you had sex with Gajeel so soon!"

I blinked, "What? We never had sex!" I yelled, a few students who were passing us stopped and stared.

"B-but you just said…."

"No! I meant sleep….just sleeping! Where we are both unconscious and dreaming…." I said just to lower my voice so no one else would look over at us.

"O-oh…" She let out a breath and smiled, "Well now that's a different case…it's kinda cute although I really can't imagine Gajeel being gentle with anyone." She stopped realizing what she just said and we both broke out in laugher at that, we laughed till we cried.

Finally we got up and headed off to our classes. After science class I headed to my history class, and sat in the only remaining seat in the back. I sat down next to some guy who had black hair and the ends of his hair were tipped white with beads in them. He looked almost gothic, he looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, you must be new."

"Yes I'm Levy." I said smiling. "I don't remember seeing you in this class."

"Oh well I just transferred back in here, I'm Midnight." He said.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, "M-Midnight?" I stuttered.

His brow rose, "Oh so you've heard of me?" He sighed and shook his head, "I'm sure you're scared of me now too, huh? Everyone is, ever since they found out about the incident last year. Look all I will say is the guy who I stabbed had me terrified for my life, he use to bully me every day and finally he told me that he would kill me and my family. I was scared and felt cornered so I did what I had to."

I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I couldn't ever imagine stabbing someone but if I meant that I could keep my family safe then I might have done what he did. The poor thing! People judge others too harshly. "I'm so sorry! I'm not afraid of you, I can't imagine being in your place. You must not have many friends."

He shook his head looking close to tears, "Don't worry Midnight, I'd really love it if we could be friends." I said smiling, "Will you be my friend?" I asked smiling.

"I'd love nothing more than that, kitten." He smirked and brushed a strand of my hair away from my face.

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm writing pretty late so I hope it's alright! I'm thinking of bumping the rating of this story up to M, so their might be some steamy chapters up ahead if you guys like? I won't change the rating if you guys think I shouldn't though. So please tell me in the comments if you would like to see some Levy and Gajeel get hot and heavy. Thank you guys! You have been so kind with your reviews and I love and appreciate all of them!


	15. Honeymoon Is Over

After class I went to eat with Gajeel, but I didn't bring up the fact that I was now friends with Midnight. We were all siting outside since it was so nice outside, we were having a picnic, but I just had this nervous feeling in my stomach like something bad might happen. Lucy was siting far away from Natsu as we ate, and he was looking kinda hurt. They must have already had the talk, but soon as the food was opened up Natsu looked happy as he scarfed down some food. Grey looked both angry and disgusted, "Hey save some for the rest of us!"

Natsu made a big show of shoving another burger in his mouth just to piss off Grey. Grey growled at him and pounced on him angrily, they rolled around in the grass fighting. Juvia watched Grey as she swooned over him. "Oh my dearest Grey is always so very manly and his concern for others is so touching!" She squealed.

"Here shrimp." Gajeel handed me a sandwich, I took it and smiled at him, "Hey are you okay? You seem really quite, did something happen? You seemed fine this morning and now you look kinda nervous." He said.

"N-Nervous? Me? Ha no way, I'm fine!" I laughed while taking a bite of my sandwich.

He gave me a long look then she shrugged, "If you say so shorty."

I heard my phone go off then I checked it. It was a text from Midnight: _Hey Kitten, want to meet me in town?_

I replied: _Sure, but I'll need a few minute._

Midnight: _Take your time ;)_

Now I wondered just what I was going to say to Gajeel and the others. Gajeel would be furious if I admitted that I befriended Midnight, he can be really judgmental sometimes. He seems to really hate Midnight…

"Who was that?" Lucy asked curiously noticing me looking at my phone. Gajeel looked at me as well, and I felt my stomach twist up nervously.

"Oh that was a friend I made in history class today."

"Um…and since this person is new I thought I would hang out with him today?" I said almost asking it.

"Him?" Gajeel bit out looking irritated.

"Uh oh…someone looks grumpy!" Natsu said laughing. Gajeel threw a rock at Natsu's head making him fall backwards.

"Gajeel he needs a friend…" I said looking at him, "I will be back later, and if you want I'll read you another chapter of my book." I said sweetly and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He sighed, "It better be more than one chapter."

"As many as you like!" I said. I quickly got to my feet and kissed Gajeel one last time before heading into town. As I walked into town I checked my phone and I had a text from Midnight telling me he was going to meet me at this little Café in town. Once I got there he was sitting down while drinking some coffee. He smiled at me, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course." I said sitting down, "I know exactly what it's like to be the new kid in a school, technically I'm still the new kid."

He shook his head, "No way, I've seen all the friends you have. You're pretty popular." He smiled but looked kinda sad.

"You'll make a ton of friends, I'm sure once everyone forgets about what happened you'll make some really nice friends."

He shook his head, "Well I'm not so sure about that, people in this school don't tend to forget things like that. It's alright Levy, I'm fine not having a bunch of friends. I have you." He smiled and grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze. I smiled back at him. "I ordered us some snacks." He said.

"Oh I already ate not too long ago."

He frowned and almost looked angry once two slices of cake where placed on the table. He picked up a fork and dug into the cake then held close to my mouth, "Won't you please just try it? It's really good."

I opened my mouth and he fed me a piece of cake, I chewed it and nodded, "It is really good." I said.

He stared at me for a moment, "You are really cute kitten." He said licking his lips then he ate a bite of his cake. I felt my cheeks heat up at the compliment, it made me feel a little uncomfortable but I didn't want to be rude so I smiled at him again.

"Thank you, that's real sweet of you to say that."

"I mean it! But you must get that all the time from you boyfriend." He said shrugging while eating. I didn't say anything, Gajeel wasn't exactly the best at compliments but he was sweet in this own way.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

"Oh I really enjoy a real good book."

I couldn't contain the smile on my face, "Really you like to read?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course, who doesn't? Do you want to go to the bookstore once were done?"

"Yes I've been meaning to go check out the town's bookstore." I said hearing my own excitement.

He laughed and we ate some cake for a little bit then we headed out to the bookstore. Once we got there we bonded over some of our favorite authors and I bought a handful of them, as we walked out I was listening to him talk about some of his favorite books. We talked some more about them as we walked up to the school. When we walked down the hallway I heard someone calling me and Midnight tensed up.

"Shrimp?" I turned and saw Gajeel charging down the hallway. Oh no this isn't good…

"Gajeel…sorry I was out a little later than I thought I would be." I said. Gajeel grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his side, then pushed me behind him.

"What the hell are you doing with her?"

Midnight rose an eyebrow, "Oh I didn't realize you owned her? My bad I didn't see a nametag."

Gajeel snarled at him, "Stay away from her! Our fathers might have their problems but she has nothing to do with that!"

"Gajeel, Midnight isn't a bad guy! He's been nothing but sweet to me!" I said.

"Shorty he almost killed a student!" He snapped, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"But-"

I started to say but Gajeel interrupted me again, "Stay away from her or I will make you sorry." He picked me up then grabbed my bag of books and started to walk away angrily.

"See you later, kitten." Midnight called out. Gajeel stopped dead in this tracks and I thought he was going to go after him but I guess he decided better and walked away with me. Once we got to my room he slammed open the door and put me down, he dropped my books. I glared at him.

"Be careful with those!"

"I don't give a damn about your books right now!" He snapped, "How could you go behind my back and go out with…with that thing!" He looked so angry, I don't think I've ever seen him this mad before.

"He isn't a thing! He's my friend Gajeel!"

He laughed with no humor in his voice, "Your friend? Shorty he doesn't know how to have friends, he will end up hurting you and I can't allow that to happen. I'm sorry shrimp, I know you thought you were doing a good thing be befriending him but your too naive for your own good."

"I'm not naïve!" I snapped at him angrily, "Don't you dare insult me like that."

"He is trying to take advantage of you! Not everyone deserves your friendship." He said sounding annoyed, "I'm not going to allow you to be friends with him." Gajeel said crossing his arms while looking at me sternly.

I wanted to slap him so badly, "Allow…Allow? Let's get one thing straight Gajeel, you don't allow me to do thing and you can't forbid me from doing things either!" I yelled.

"You wanna bet?" He yelled back, "Midnight is psychotic, and I'm not backing down from this!"

"Neither am I!" I kept on yelling, "Midnight is my friend now so you're going to have to accept that!"

"No!" He said towering over me, I'm sure he was trying to intimidate me in some way but it wasn't working, I was too angry to be intimidated besides I know he would never hurt me.

"Get out." I snapped.

He looked shocked, "Shrimp…"

"I mean it Gajeel I want to be alone tonight. So I want you to leave." I said softly.

"Fine!" He snapped, "But I'm not changing my mind on this!" He stormed out of my room and slammed the door loudly.

I sighed and shook my head, I knew he wouldn't be happy of my friendship with Midnight but I couldn't believe how angry he had gotten. Midnight was right, Gajeel doesn't own me. I will do what I want.


	16. Kiss and Make Up

I woke up after only getting an hour of sleep and I realized for the first time in a while that I was alone in my room, Gajeel and I had that big fight last night. I felt bad about it but I wasn't going to back down on it because I can't let Gajeel think he gets to tell me who I can and can't be friends with. He doesn't know the whole story of what happened that day to Midnight, he has no reason to hate him so much either. Although I do remember him saying something about their fathers not really getting along; I wonder what is with that.

I shook my head irritated not wanting to think about that right now, I got out of bed and took a quick shower, then went into my closet and put on one of the dresses that my grandmother bought me. I then ran a brush through my messy hair and then put a matching headband in my hair. I slipped on my shoes and when I reached for the door knob and opened it, it was Gajeel leaning on the wall across from my door. I blinked surprised to see him there but he looked exhausted, there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Gajeel…what are you doing?" I asked slowly.

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid." He said crossing his arms. I narrowed my eyes on him and glared.

"Stupid? Being friends with Midnight isn't stupid! What is stupid is you thinking you get to dictate who I get to be friends with." I said nearly stomping my foot.

He growled, "I'm not trying to dictate who your friends are, after all your still friends with salamander aren't you? I'm trying to keep you safe, and you being friends with Midnight won't end well." He walked over to me and backed me into the wall then he placed his hands above my head on the wall while looking down at me. "If I have to stalk you around the school to make sure nothing bad happens to you then I will."

I felt my face flushing, "Gajeel I appreciate your concern but it's not needed, you don't know him." I said softly.

I saw a vein in his forehead twitch then he clenched his jaw, "Oh and you do? You've known him for what, a day or two? I've known this guy since I was a kid, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"You might have known him for years but that doesn't mean you _know_ him. Midnight has no friends and I want to be his friend, why can't you just support me on this?"

He shook his head, "I'm never going to support you on that, so you might as well get that out of your head right now but if I try and stop you from hanging out with him you'll only resent me and I don't want that shorty. We just got in this relationship and I don't want to fight over that bastard, so how about a compromise?" He offered.

"A compromise?" I asked curiously.

He nodded, "Yeah women love those." He shrugged, "So if you want to be friends with him so badly I want to come with you when you hang out with him. You have to promise me that you won't go anywhere with him alone."

I smiled and nodded, "I'm sure Midnight will like that, at least he can have two friends now."

"No shorty, I'm not willing to be friends with the guy. Just know that I'm only there because you are, got it?"

I sighed, but nodded. Maybe once Gajeel got to know the real Midnight then he would start to like him. I bet the more time they spend together, the more he will trust Midnight. "Alright Gajeel, you have a deal. Just please try and be nice to him."

"The promise, shrimp. I want to hear you say it."

"Right, okay Gajeel I promise not to go anywhere alone with Midnight."

He nodded, "Good. Look shrimp, I'm sorry for yelling at you last night I just don't like thinking about bad things happening to you...It makes me feel enraged."

I smiled, that was the sweetest thing. "Gajeel, I'm sorry to for yelling at you and not telling you about Midnight. I don't like fighting with you." I reached up on my tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, he cupped my cheeks in his hands and eagerly kissed me back. He pulled back while looking at me.

"I don't like fighting with you either, I didn't get any sleep last night because of it. C'mon shrimp you look as tired as I feel, why don't we go get some sleep?" He said kissing my forehead.

"I would love nothing more than that but I can't I have big test in math today…well technically we both have a test in math. You shouldn't miss it."

He grinned, "Why don't you live on the wild side today and ditch classes? We can take a makeup test later." He said.

I shook my head, "No way! But if you want after class we can go take a nap." I said yawing.

He sighed, "Fine have it your way, let's go get this stupid test done with." He grabbed my hand and we walked down the hallway together. We had already missed breakfast and our first class so we walked right to math and made it in before the final bell rang. We sat down at our seats and waited for the teacher to finish taking attendance.

"Levy!" Jet said looking at me with a smile, "I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh that's ridiculous Jet, we have class together every day."

"He's right Levy, ever since you started hanging out with Gajeel you haven't had time for us." Droy said softly trying to keep his voice down so Gajeel wouldn't hear him.

My eyes widened, I didn't realize they felt so left out…I haven't really been giving them that much attention. I would have to fix that somehow. "I'm sorry guys, how about this weekend we go out? We can invite everyone, it will be a lot of fun." They nodded looking happy. We stopped talking once the tests were passed around, we were all given an hour and half to finish our test. I only needed twenty minutes to finish mine, this stuff was pretty easy to me.

I pulled out my book and waited for class to be over, but I had to use this bathroom so I excused myself from class and made a run to the bathroom. Once I came out of the bathroom, I saw Midnight walking down the hall. He walked towards me, "Hello kitten." He said.

"Oh hi Midnight." I said. Oh jeez I was already kinda breaking Gajeel's promise of not being alone with him, but this isn't really my fault.

"How are you feeling? Did Gajeel hurt you? I was so worried about you last night." He said placing his hand on my cheek.

"Gajeel? Gajeel would never hurt me!" I said. "He was just concerned about me."

"Worried? He looked like he was planning to beat my ass and then yours, is that what you would call concern? Levy I'm a little worried about your relationship with him, he seems like an abusive guy."

I sighed, "I want you to listen to me very closely Midnight, Gajeel would never ever hurt me. The whole thing that happened last year with you has him on edge, he is just protective. If you want to be my friend Midnight then you have to accept that. When we hang out, Gajeel wants to come with us."

Midnight looked beyond frustrated and angry, "Because he doesn't trust me, right?" He spat. "But fine if he wants to come I don't have a problem with that." He said shrugging, "I'm just concerned for you sweetheart, I'm just trying to look out for you."

I hugged him, "Midnight, not everyone is a bad person. I promise you once you get to know Gajeel, you'll see he is very kind and a good person. I bet you guys will become good friends too." He hugged me back squeezing me tightly while stroking my hair which I found a little odd but decided not to comment on it.

"I hope so, that would be nice." I stepped away from and smiled.

"I have to get back to class but text me tomorrow and we can all hang out." I walked away and let out a breath of relief. That went better than I thought it would, and I was alone with him and nothing even happened. Once Gajeel and Midnight let go of the past I'm sure they'll be great friends.


	17. I'm Not Jealous, I'm Territorial

After our classes were over, Gajeel and I went back to his room and laid in his bed. He grabbed me and we snuggled and spooned until we fell asleep. It didn't take us long since we were both exhausted. I woke up to a chirping sound on my phone and realized it was dark out now. I grabbed my phone trying to stretch and reach it, it took a few attempts since Gajeel was using me as his own personal teddy bear. I scrolled through a few texts I got and saw that Lucy texted me first.

Lucy: _Would you mind lending me your creative writing notes?_

I answered her saying yes, then I looked over at my other text. It was from Midnight, I saw he left me over several messages.

Midnight: _Hey_

Midnight: _Hi_

Midnight: _What are you doing?_

Midnight: _Are we still on for this weekend?_

Midnight: _I'm getting worried, where are you? Is Gajeel not letting you talk to me now?_

Midnight: _If you don't want to be my friend please just tell me now, I'd prefer to know now rather than later._

When I looked through his text messages I was shocked that he had so little trust in me. I told him I wanted to be his friend. Once he sees that I'm not going anywhere then he'll trust me. I looked at the time and realized it was early Saturday morning.

I texted him back quickly so he wouldn't freak out anymore: _Of course I still want to be your friend, that hasn't changed. Let's meet up in town around noon and we can all have lunch together._

Midnight replied back quickly.

Midnight: _Sounds great kitten, sorry about all those texts I was just worried._

I texted back: _Well don't be, okay? I'm here for you if you need anything. Just please promise me you won't be freaking out about me not wanting to be your friend anymore, okay?_

Midnight: _I'll try, that's a hard one kitten. I don't have a lot of people who care about me._

I felt my heart break at that, I felt like that once my parents died. When they died and I was stuck in my grandparents' house, I had never felt more alone. They can be very cold people, my grandfather barley acknowledges me. Once I came to Fairy Tail Academy and met all my friends, it felt like I belonged somewhere and that I made friends that really care about me. I want the same for Midnight, he deserves someone who cares about him. I hope I can get the rest of the guys to accept Midnight, but if they can't at least he will have me.

Me: _I care about you!_

Midnight: _Really?_

Me: _Of course_

Midnight: _I care about you too kitten._

I smiled and text back once more: _Good now I'll talk to you later, meet me in the same café we went to in town the other day!_

Midnight: _See you then kitten._

I smiled and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Gajeel kiss my collarbone. I shivered and blushed. "You're up early." I said softly.

"We went to bed pretty early last night shorty, I can only sleep for so long." He mumbled as he kissed up my collarbone to my cheek then finally he stopped at my lips and kissed me again almost roughly. He stopped after a few minutes of kissing me, "So who were you texting that made you smile like that?" He asked sounding generally curious.

"Oh it was just Midnight." I said playing with his long dark hair, "I told him we would meet him up for lunch today."

I saw a dark look cross over Gajeel's face, "Shorty I thought we talked about this…you can't be going off with him alone, you even promised."

I blinked, "Gajeel when I said we…I meant you and me. Plus whoever else wants to come. I'm going to invite Lucy and see if she will invite the others."

He sighed, "How often do you plan to hang out with him…? I would like to know how often I'll have to share you with him…" He was starting to look irritated again, but I couldn't help how adorable he was being. He didn't want to share me. For some reason I found that really cute, not that I would dare say that to his face.

"Um…well I'm not really sure. But don't you worry we will have our time together! You still owe me a date." I said poking him in his chest.

He smirked, "Oh you'll be getting your date shorty. It will be the best one you've ever been on, you better believe that."

I laughed, "Someone is very arrogant this morning."

He shrugged, "Just confidant is all."

I sat up and got out of bed then I felt Lily rubbing up against my legs. I smiled and petted him. I looked back at Gajeel, "Let me go get dressed then we can go down and get something to eat."

He nodded, "That's fine with me."

I left his room for a few minutes to get dressed and when I came out I saw Gajeel in the hallway looking irritated. Did something happen? He walked over to me and handed me my phone, I must have left it in his room. He looked at me, "Let's get one thing straight, I don't like how he talks to you and I don't like how attached you're getting to him shorty." Oh no…he must have read the texts that Midnight left me.

"What do you mean you don't like how he talks to me? How does he talk to me?" I was confused at that.

"Like you're more than just friends." He snapped, "He calls you kitten! You're not a damn cat." He yelled looking truly upset.

"Gajeel it's just a nickname…like the ones you give me." I said softly trying to get him to calm down.

"That's different!"

"How?" I asked.

"Your mine!" He snapped again, "He has no right to call you anything other than your name."

I tried to say it gently not wanting him to get upset with me, "Gajeel…maybe the name isn't the problem…maybe you're just a little jealous." I said.

"Let's get one thing straight shorty. I'm not jealous, I'm territorial. Jealous is when you want something that's not yours. Territorial is protecting what's already yours." I nearly screamed when he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder, "I see were going to have to have a talk about that with some of the guys here."

"Gajeel put me down!" I said hitting him on his back which basically did nothing. I think telling him he was jealous just lite a fire that shouldn't have been lite. "What are you talking about? What guys?"

"The guys who flirt with you here, they need to know your mine." He said almost cheerfully. My eyes widened, well this could get embarrassing.

"Who flirts with me?!" I yelled.

"Apparently Midnight when I'm not around, and your little fanboys." He said.

"Midnight doesn't flirt with me and neither do Jet and Droy." I yelled even louder. "You need to stop this…I don't' know what you're planning but I don't feel like dealing with it so put me down!"

"Nope and they do flirt with it, you're just too in love with me to realize it. Not that I can blame you." He said shrugging again.

I shook my head, he was being annoyingly arrogant today, "Shut up! And I would know if someone flirts with me!"

He didn't answer me as he carried me into the dining room full of student's who were eating their breakfast. I shook my head realizing I wasn't going to escape whatever he had planned. "Hey listen up!" He yelled, "I want everyone to know that his girl…" He flipped me so that I was in his arms bridal style and everyone could see my face, "is mine and if anyone touches her or even flirts with her, I'll rip you apart with my bare hands." He put me down and grinned at me.

I shook my head feeling my face heat up at the amount of people starring at us. I couldn't believe he would do something like that, I was so embarrassed. I saw Lucy looking at us with her mouth open in shock. Gajeel was staring down Jet and Droy, they quickly looked away and fled the dining room. I sighed and walked away going to get my breakfast while not meeting eye contact with anyone.

Author's Note: Sorry about not updating last night, I couldn't get myself to sit down and write out a chapter, I am happy to announce that I was successful today! Thank you all for you kind reviews, and follows! I always look forward to those, I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	18. Breakfast and Lunch

Once I got my breakfast I ran over to Lucy's table, Laxus had stopped Gajeel from following me since he needed to talk to him about something. I sat down next to Lucy and let out a breath of relief that I had I made it to the table and not died of embarrassment. Lucy stared at me in disbelief, "What was that? I've never seen Gajeel…do anything like that before."

I shook my head, "I don't know…all I said was that he might be jealous of Midnight and he-"

"Wait what? Midnight? Why would he be jealous of Midnight?" She interrupted.

"Well I was meaning to tell you, I'm Midnight's friend now." I said softly while waiting for her reaction.

"Are you crazy?" He asked while nearly yelling, "He is insane! He stabbed a kid last year…"

"I know okay! But he has a reason for it, you guys don't know what he's going through." I said defensively. She waited for me to tell her so I explained to her about Midnight's situation and when I was done she no longer looked at me like I was crazy, she looked sad.

"I can't believe this." She said. "So now because of that kid who threatened his family, he has no one."

"He has me." I said smiling. "I'm his friend and were going out to lunch in town today, Gajeel is coming too. It'd be real nice if you could explain to everyone about Midnight's situation and maybe invite them along. Maybe Midnight could make some more friends out of them."

"Wow and Gajeel is okay with this whole thing? Last time I checked he hated Midnight more than anyone."

"Well technically he still does but we are working on that. So will you come and bring alone everyone else?" I asked.

She nodded, "Sure, it sounds like fun…but do you mind if I leave Natsu out of this? I just don't want to see him right now?"

"Things aren't going that well between you two?"

She shook her head and looked close to tears, "He went on a date with Lisanna last night." She said clenching her hands in her lap.

"But I thought you wanted a break?"

"I did…do…but I didn't think that he would be dating other people either!" She sighed and shook her head, "I guess I'm just being stupid…he has every right to go out with whoever he wants."

"You still care for him." I said placing my hands on top of hers. "But maybe this will help you to move on, and you can start dating others too?"

She nodded, "Yeah your right Levy."

"Don't worry Natsu doesn't have to come if you don't want him to." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks, I'll talk to everyone else and see if they want to join."

Gajeel came back after a few minutes while shaking his head. I started to eat trying to ignore him, I was still mad at his little stunt. "Shorty I grabbed you a banana muffin, I know that their favorite." He said handing me one while digging into his own food.

"Thanks." I muttered while taking the muffin and munching on it quietly.

He looked over at me and grinned, "C'mon shrimp, you're not mad at me are you? I did that for you."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Please, you did that for yourself!" I noticed Lucy was trying not to listen in to our conversation, she had turned and started talking to Grey. Juvia came over and placed herself between them while calling Lucy her love rival.

"I didn't…"

I refused to let him even finish that sentence, "You were feeling jeal…territorial so you decided to stake your claim by embarrassing me in front of everyone!"

"Shrimp you're going to have to get use to me being territorial because once your mine your mine. I don't want other guys touching you, it's how I've always been. If I have to deal with you being friends with Midnight then you have to deal with me being territorial."

I sighed, "Fine…just try not to overdo it!"

He smirked and kissed me and we ate breakfast peacefully while I explained to Gajeel the latest book series I had been reading. He didn't even seem board as I basically fangirled over this book. He just ate while listening to me, once in a while he would through in a question or two. Once we were done, we went back to his room and watched TV while making out for a while. It was getting close to noon so we decided to leave for town.

When we were close to the café I was a text from Lucy explaining that she had been able to get most of the guys to show up for lunch, they were actually pretty sympathetic to Midnight. I just hoped no one would say anything negative to Midnight or bring up the incident from last year. I'm sure he is still pretty sensitive about it, not that I blame him. When Gajeel and I walked into the café I saw Midnight at a big table with, Grey, Juvia, Lucy, Cana, Erza, and some guy with blue hair and a black tattoo under his eye.

"Who is that?" I asked Gajeel.

"Who him?" He pointed at the blue haired guy. "That's Jellal, he is Erza's boyfriend."

"Oh I didn't even realize that Erza had a boyfriend." I said.

"Yeah from what I heard they were childhood friends and their parents are good friends. I wouldn't be surprised if they became engaged after they graduate."

I shook my heading thinking about what my grandmother said about marrying me off after I graduated, "What's with everyone becoming engaged and married…were still young…" I muttered.

Gajeel shrugged, "Some of the more elite families think it's a good way to merge families and companies together. Do you have a problem with marriage?" He asked curious.

I shook my head, "No…it's nothing."

"Hey are you guys going to just stand there or come join us?" Grey yelled out. I saw Erza whack him on the side of his head. "Oww, damn Erza what was that for?"

"It's rude to yell in a public place, Grey!" She scolded. I stifled my giggles and Gajeel placed his hand on my upper back and led to over to the table. I sat beside Midnight and Gajeel sat next to me, he looked annoyed but didn't say anything.

"You don't need to get all uptight, we aren't in school."

"People know we are from Fairy Tail Academy, we are a reflection of our school. So behave!" She snapped at him.

"Awww man, so does this mean I can't drink?" Cana whined.

"No you cannot! You are underage, no one would even serve you." Erza said irritated.

"Who said anyone had to serve me? I can serve myself." Cana said shrugging. Erza gave her the stink eye and then Cana shut up.

"How are you Midnight?" I asked pleasantly.

"Oh I'm much better now that you're here." He said smiling at me. I heard Gajeel growl lowly, luckily no one else heard him. I kicked him under the table but I cursed under my breath since all it did was make my foot throb in pain and it looked like he didn't even notice it. We all ordered our lunches and started to eat. I mainly listened as everyone started to talk and joke around with Midnight, even Erza looked like she was having a good time.

It seemed like this lunch was a great success all until Midnight spoke to me, "Hey kitten why don't you try this?" Before I could answer him he fed me a piece of his brownie sundae off his fork.

Gajeel dropped his fork and glared at him, "What the hell are you doing?!"

 _Author's Note: Well here is chapter 18! I thought I would give you guys another chapter since I missed last night's update! I hope you guys enjoy! Please tell me how you like it!_


	19. The Ugly Truth

I chewed the brownie quickly then swallowed nervously as Gajeel was glaring at Midnight with hatred. Midnight didn't even look very concerned, he looked at Gajeel with a curious expression. Everyone at the table got really quiet, they stopped eating and just watched. I don't even think they knew what they should do, I sure didn't. "Is there a problem?" Midnight asked Gajeel.

"You bet your ass there is!" Gajeel yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't cant some intimate with _my_ girlfriend!" He snarled angrily.

Midnight's brow rose, "Oh? And what did I do that made it seem like I was being intimate with her?"

"How about the fact that you were feeding her, and not to mention you calling her…. _kitten._ " He spat that last word out in disgust, "You don't get to give her pet names, got it?"

"So only you can give her pet names?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Midnight glared back at Gajeel, they were having a very serious looking staring contest going on. "Guys…can't we just try and get along and have some fun?" I asked.

"No." They both said as they glared at each other.

"I'm only going to say this once, so don't make me repeat myself." Gajeel's voice tone changed, it sounded low and dangerous. "Don't touch her again, and I don't want to hear you calling her any pet names either."

Midnight looked at Gajeel, but he didn't look fearful look most would. "I won't agree to those terms." He said simply. He scooted his chair back and looked at everyone, "I'm going to leave but lunch is on me, thank you all for coming. I had a good time…mostly." He said looking at Gajeel. Gajeel's hands clenched into tight fists. Midnight passed us but then bent down and whispered something in Gajeel's ear that I couldn't hear. Once he left the café after paying, I saw Gajeel shaking in anger.

Gajeel quickly stood up, "I need to go." He left without even looking at me. I wonder what Midnight said to him to get him that upset.

"Sorry guys…I didn't know this would happen." I said looking out the window.

"You didn't know, it's alright." Lucy said.

"Although I knew this might be the outcome of today, after all Gajeel and Midnight use to be childhood friends."

"They were friends? All Gajeel said was that he knew Midnight as a kid, he never said anything about being friends with him…"

"Well they weren't technically friends, their father's made them play together when they were kids. Gajeel didn't have much of a choice in it, but Midnight was an odd child…so they never really became friends."

Wow I can't imagine being forced to play with other kids, my parents never made me do that. They let me make friends on my own, and they never expected me to play with kids I didn't like. "Gajeel said that Midnight's father and his weren't on good terms, what happened?"

Erza and Jellal looked at each other for a moment then Jellal spoke again, "Midnight's father and Gajeel's father became partners and created a company together but Gajeel's father found out that Midnight's father was embezzling money. Midnight's father nearly went to jail, but he got his lawyers to get him off his a slap on the wrists."

"They went their separate ways, but Midnight's father always held a grudge. Gajeel's father was able to keep his company and fix the damages that were made. And Midnight's father created a competing company." Erza said. "They hate each other still to this day."

Wow that's crazy, but it doesn't have anything to do with their sons. Gajeel wouldn't want me to hang out with Midnight after today but I can't just abandoned Midnight either. I need to talk to Gajeel about this, make him see reason and find out what Midnight said to Gajeel. "Thank you guys for telling me that, I'm sorry to leave like this but I need to go talk to Gajeel." I stood up.

"You better hurry, he looked pretty upset. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into." Grey said. Juvia wasn't even listening to us talk, she was too focused on staring at Grey while making soft sighs as she looked at him.

I nodded then left the café and started to look around town for him. I tried to call him a few times but his phone went to voicemail. I searched for him for three hours and I couldn't find him anywhere in town, I even looked around the school for him. Eventually I walked down to his room and knocked on the door. I heard a crash come from his room and I twisted the knob but it was locked. "Gajeel?!" It was quiet and I twisted the knob like crazy trying to get in. "Let me in Gajeel! Please!" I yelled. Once again there was no answer, I heard another crash and gasps. He must be breaking stuff in his room. "GAJEEL!" I yelled but I could only hear thunder outside. Damn him!

I would have to take a page from Gajeel's book of being a criminal. I took out my grandmothers credit card and then I slid down on my knees, I stuck the card in the door and started to wiggle it around trying to get the door to unlock. I heard another bang coming from the room and I tried to open the door by wiggling my card in there even faster, "Damn…how did he do that?!" I cursed under my breath.

"Shrimp? What are you doing?" I heard an amused voice asked.

I turned and saw Gajeel looking at me while trying not to laugh, he chucked softly. "I…I thought you were in there…" I muttered. I blinked then looked back at the door, "Wait…if you're not in there, then who is…?"

His brows pulled together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well I thought you were in there since I heard a lot of banging around and I think I heard something break in there…."

He picked me up and placed me back on my feet, "Stay back shorty. Stay out here I'm going to go check it out." He placed his body between me and the door, he then took out a key and opened the door slowly. He walked inside and looked around. I walk in behind him quietly, I heard a crash and yelped then grabbed the back of his shirt out of fear. "I thought I told you to stay out there!" He snapped while trying to stay quiet.

"You did, I just didn't listen." I said shrugging.

"Stubborn." He said shaking his head. When another bout of thunder came, Lily ran around his room like his tail was on fire. I heard Gajeel sigh and shake his head, "Damn cat! No one broke in here shorty, Lily just hates storms. The noise you heard was probably Lily breaking my crap." He picked up a broken lamp.

"Oh…right. Sorry about that." I said blushing slightly, I felt silly.

He looked at me curious, "Why did you think I was in there breaking things?"

"Well you left the café pretty upset and then Erza and Jellal told me about you being forced to be friends with Midnight. They even told me about yours and Midnight's father. I'm really sorry Gajeel." I said softly.

He sighed, "Its fine shrimp that was a long time ago." He sat on the bed and looked at me, I crossed my arms.

"Gajeel tell me what Midnight said to you." I demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it shorty." He muttered looking away from me.

I walked over to him and grabbed his face with both my hands then forced him to look at me, "I don't care, I want to know."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He said.

"Try me."

"Fine but don't get mad at me if I tell you!" He said glaring at me, I nodded then he began. "Before Midnight left he said that I never learned to treat my toys right and not much has changed now. He said that he plans to take you from me, like he use to do with my toys as a kid." Gajeel wouldn't meet my gaze.

I looked at him shocked, would Midnight really say that? "Midnight use to take your toys when you guys were kids?"

He nodded, I licked my lips nervous trying to decide on what to do. After a minute pasted I finally spoke. "Gajeel look at me please." He slowly looked at me, he actually looked worried, "I believe you."

"You do?"

I nodded, "Of course, I know you would never lie to me about this. I promise you that Midnight will never steal me from you. I love you too much." I said.

He stared at me in shock, "You love me?"

I nodded now looking at him nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but it was how I'm feeling at the moment. Gajeel's hand suddenly grabbed me and pulled me on his lap. "I love you too shrimp." He crushed his mouth to mine and he kissed me like a man in love. I had no doubt in my mind that Gajeel and I were meant to be.


	20. Making an Enemy

I woke up to my phone ringing, I slowly got up and realized Gajeel wasn't in the room. I heard the shower turn on. I reached for my phone and saw that it was Midnight calling, I wasn't sure what I should do. What he said to Gajeel wasn't right and when I think about it, it makes me really angry. I don't like thinking someone is tormenting Gajeel. I answered it, "Hello?" I said.

"Hello kitten." I heard Midnight say sensually. I clenched my teeth and tried not to yell at him. How could he do this to Gajeel…?

"Did you want something?" I said.

He took a minute to respond, "Is everything okay? You don't sound like yourself."

"No Midnight, I'm not okay. I'm actually really upset." I said deciding to be honest with him. It wouldn't help to yell at him.

"What's wrong kitten?" Although clearly he didn't take Gajeel's warning about the pet name to heart.

I sighed, "Gajeel told me what you said to him yesterday." I was pacing in the room and I didn't even realize it till now. I walked out onto the balcony.

"Oh? And you believed him, huh?"

"Midnight be honest with me, don't play games." I said sounding irritated.

"Why not? Everyone loves a good game?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, it drove me crazy.

"Midnight!"

"Kitten."

"Fine you know what, I'm hanging up." I snapped.

"Wait!" He yelled into the phone, "Don't hang up please."

"Then tell me the truth." I said.

He sighed, "Fine, yes kitten. What I said to Gajeel yesterday it's true. Are you happy now?"

"No." I said shaking my head even though I knew he couldn't see me do it, "I thought you wanted to be my friend."

"At first I did, but now I don't." He said unapologetic.

I felt hurt, "Oh…okay then." I sat down on the ledge of the balcony and bit my lip. That hurt a lot worse than I thought it would.

"Kitten, you misunderstood me." He said quickly, "I don't want to be just your friend. I want more from you."

More? What does that even mean? "What are you talking about Midnight?"

"I like you kitten, and more than just a friend. I want you to be mine."

I gasped completely shocked. I get it now, this is what Gajeel said he wanted. "Midnight let me make this clear, Gajeel is my boyfriend. That isn't going to change." I said slowly hoping he would understand.

"I can treat you so much better than he can kitten. He isn't worthy of you."

"Midnight I'm in love with Gajeel, and he treats me very well. Better than I could have hoped for, so please stop this. I only will ever see you as a friend, so if you want to still be my friend you need to back off and apologize to Gajeel for what you said."

It get real quiet, I had thought he had hung up but he finally spoke. "I refuse to apologize to that ungrateful bastard." His voice became very dark and threatening, "Are you sure you want to play this game with me kitten?"

"Game? What game?" I yelled into the phone.

"The playing hard to get game of course." He chuckled menacingly. He just sounded completely crazed now. "I won't ever stop you know, I'll eventually win you over. Count on it." He then hung up leaving me completely speechless and fearful. Maybe Gajeel was right…I should never have befriended him.

I walked back into the bedroom and saw the bathroom door open with Gajeel standing in there with only a towel on while blow drying his hair. I couldn't help but stare as his chest was still a little wet, and I just realized that he had a six pack. I was really hard to look away but he must have saw me staring, he looked at me and slowly grinned.

"See something you like?" He asked.

"N-no of course not!" I blushed and looked down. He walked towards me and gripped my chin then lifted it up so I was looking at him. He placed a soft kiss on my lips then smiled.

"Morning shrimp."

"Morning." I mumbled. He looked at me like he was enjoying my discomfort, I smacked his naked chest, "Go get dressed pervert!" He laughed then went over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

I sighed and smiled softly, he sure could be entertaining when he wanted to be. I frowned thinking about what Midnight said. What would he try and do? Would he try and hurt me for refusing him. Would he try and hurt Gajeel…? Thinking of that had my stomach in knots, making it almost impossible for me to breath. I heard the bathroom door open and Gajeel walked towards me.

"Shrimp are you okay?" He asked looking concerned.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"You don't look fine." He said, "Tell me what's wrong." How does he always know when I'm upset?

I let out a breath of air, "You were right…the whole thing about Midnight. I should have listened to you and never have become his friend."

"What happened?"

I told him about the phone call with Midnight and as I explained things to Gajeel, he became more and more angry. By the time my story ended he flew off the bed and started to put his shoes on. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing what I should have done in the first place." He snapped.

"Which is what?"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him." He saw clenching his jaw.

I quickly ran up to him and blocked the door, not that it would do me any good if he wanted to get pass me. "No Gajeel! You'll only get in trouble, and make things worse. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He placed his hands on my shoulders, and looked me in the eye. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Fights break out in the school all the time, it's really hard to get suspended or expelled from this school. Midnight is the only one who has ever done it."

"Gajeel I understand that…but Midnight is still dangerous. He stabbed someone before, I don't know if he'll try and do it again but I don't want to take a chance on it. So I think the best and safest option would be to just ignore him. Eventually he'll get bored and move on with his life. Please do this for me?

He nodded, "Fine shorty we can do that, but I can't promise to do nothing if he tries to harm you. Understand?"

I nodded and then hugged him. "Yeah alright." He hugged me back tightly and spoke into my hair.

"How about we go on a date today, you said you wanted to go on one. Plus I'd love to show off my girlfriend." He grinned as I blush.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." It would be interesting to see what Gajeel comes up for our date.

 _Author's Note: Well chapter 20 is done now, I'm happy with this story's progress so far! Eventually I will be ending the story once I figure out how I want it to end. I will be moving onto this story's sequel, but it will take place in college LaxusXLucy. Of course all the other Fairy Tail members will be in it including one of my favorite pairings GajeelXLevy. I know not everyone likes LaxusXLucy but I think they are really cute together and hope you guys can enjoy the story when this one is over with. I still have a lot more I want to do with Fairy Tail Academy and I really enjoy writing it. Please tell me what you guys think of my sequel idea in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	21. First Date

I walked out of the shower and got ready for my date with Gajeel, since my hair was so short it's pretty much low maintenance. I blow dried my hair for ten minutes then ran a brush through my hair while sliding a headband in my hair. I then went and put on some skinny jeans and a light blue tank top and a matching jacket. Then I found a matching pair of shoes. I wasn't really sure what Gajeel wanted to do on our date so I hoped that I was dressed right. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door and I quickly ran to get the door.

Once I opened the door Gajeel was dressed in a nice pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I was relieved to know that I was dressed just fine, "You look real nice shrimp." He said looking me over while smiling.

"Thank you, so do you." I said. He leaned down and kissed me softly then grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes let's go." I said. We left the school, and he took me into the school's parking lot. I didn't understand why we were here but then he stopped at a black sleek mustang. I knew somethings about cars since my dad loved them so much. It hurt my heart to think about something that he loved, ending up killing him. I shook the negative thoughts away and stared at Gajeel. "Is…this your car?"

"Yeah she is! My dad gave her to me on my 16th birthday." He ran his hand up and down the hood of his car.

"She?" I asked looking at the car confused, "I didn't think cars have a gender."

"I'll have to educate you on cars, because they do have genders. She even has a name."

I was trying really hard not to laugh, "Which is?"

"Dolly my pride and joy." He said wistfully.

I giggled, "Oh really?"

He opened my door and helped me in, then he got in the car and he started the car and drove off. I tried to get him to tell me where we were going a few times, but he refused to. We drove past town which only made me even more curious to where he was taking me. We drove in the car for about a half hour, he was a good sport and dealt with me pestering him for answers on where we were going. He never once gave in but it was still fun to poke at him.

My mouth dropped open when I saw a giant Ferris wheel from afar. We were at the fair and I was trying to play it cool, but the little kid in me wanted to start squealing and jumping around in the car from the pure excitement of being at the fair. "This is what are date is going to be?" I asked.

He parked the car and turned it off then looked at me, "Yeah, is this okay? I can take you to a nice restaurant if that's what you want. I just remember you telling me about how much you loved it when your parents took you to the fair. But if this makes you too upset we can leave…"

I shook my head and teared up, I was speechless for the moment. Gajeel looked at me and shook his head. "I'm an idiot, sorry about this shorty. I'll find something else for us to do." He started the car up again but before he could take off I grabbed his hand.

"D-don't you dare." I said smiling and I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

"But you're crying!" He said looking frustrated, "I wanted our first date to be special." He muttered.

I wiped my face and smiled at him, "They're happy tears! No one has ever done something this amazing for me before. So please can we stay?"

He nodded looking relieved, "Fine just promise no more crying tonight."

"Deal!" I hugged him quickly then got out of the car and walked towards the fair. I heard Gajeel locking up his car then he can up to me.

"Wait for me shrimp, the fair isn't going anywhere." He grabbed my hand and we walked towards the ticket vendor. Gajeel got us both wrists bands so we could go on as many rides as we wanted. He refused to let me pay. One we got in, we headed to some of the rides. Once we got up in the line for one of the roller coasters, I was about to get on but one of the employees stopped me.

"Sorry miss, but your too short to go on that ride." He said looking uncomfortable as Gajeel glared at him.

"I'm not too short!" I defended. I lined my back with the height measurement, and stood on my tippy toes trying to get him to let me on the ride. A few people behind us started to complain about holding up the line. Gajeel looked behind at the couple who were mainly complaining and gave them a dark look that shut them up.

"I'm sorry miss but I can't let you on the ride, it's a safety hazard." The man said again.

"But I'm not…-"

Gajeel sighed and interrupted me, "Are you sure there is nothing we can say…or do to change your mind?" He asked while slipping the man a fifty bucks.

His eyes widened looking at the bill, he swallowed not sure what to do. He finally shook his head, "I…I really can't, I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Gajeel slipped him another bill but this time it was a hundred dollar bill.

The man cleared his throat, "Oh my mistake, you actually are tall enough to ride this ride." He let us on. Once everyone was in the roller coaster, the guy had to come over to me and make sure I was strapped in right. Once the ride took off I clutch Gajeel's hand as it gained speed right away, I looked at Gajeel and he looked kinda freaked out. I don't even think he's ever been on a roller coaster before. It was great.

Ten minutes later when we were off the ride, Gajeel looked kinda green. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you for getting me on that ride."

"No problem…."

We went and got some food, we ate so much. We got corn dogs which Gajeel was eating for the first time. He got another five of them because he loved them so much. Then we ate funnel cake and cotton candy, not to mention so other little goodies.

We walked up to one of the game booths and a man was yelling around at people. "COME STEP RIGHT UP! WHO IS STRONG ENOUGH TO RING THE BELL?" We watched as a few guys grabbed the hammer and tried to hit the target, no one could get it more than halfway up. "How about you miss? Wanna try and ring the bell?" The man asked.

I shrugged, "Sure why not." I grabbed the hammer, and as I lifted it over my head I almost lost my grip and nearly took out a few of the guys. As I felt my grip loosening, Gajeel grabbed it so I wouldn't hurt myself or anyone else.

"Let me try shrimp."

He gripped the hammer tightly then brought it down on the target making the ball rise up quickly and hit the bell with an insane amount of force. A lot of the guys looked at him shocked, Gajeel didn't even look like broke a sweat. The man spoke again, "Congratulations, pick your prize!" He said.

Gajeel looked at me, "Which one do you like shorty?"

I looked at all the stuff animals then I finally picked the giant panda. The man handed it to Gajeel and then we moved on. We went on a few more rides after that and decided to head home once the place started to close down rides and booths. Gajeel put the panda in the back of the car and we started to drive home.

"Thank you for taking me, I had so much fun."

He grabbed my hand and smiled, "I had fun too. That was the first time I've ever been to one."

I giggled, "Oh really? I didn't notice." I said playfully.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

I laughed, "After the first ride you looked like you were about to be sick. It's alright after the other rides you did really well with the rest of the rides."

He kissed me, "That's enough sass out of you for one night."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he pretended to chomp at it. For the rest of the way home we talked about some of our favorite movies and music. When we got home we walked silently to our rooms while holding hands. He stopped me right before I opened up my door but pressing me up against the door. He grabbed my face gently with both of his hands then placed a light kiss on my lips and soon enough it turned deeper until we were having a full on make out session.

"I love you shrimp." He said.

I smiled back, "I love you more."

He placed a kiss on my collarbone, and kissed his way up to my neck then my lips. I blushed and opened my door to my bedroom then I dragged him in my room. Neither of us had sleep on our minds and I doubted that we would get any sleep tonight. Tonight I was going to give him every part of me, he already had my heart and soul. Now I wanted to give him to rest.

 _Author's Note: I just want to say I woke up today seeing the nicest and sweetest reviews, they were very touching and made me smile! You guys are the best and you don't even know how much I enjoy seeing your reviews, I appreciate them so much. Thank you all so much for supporting my story! I'm not sure if I will go into mature content with this story but it will defiantly be in my next story. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me some reviews on your thoughts._


	22. The Morning After

I woke up next to Gajeel and smiled at him, I couldn't help but watch him sleep. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I had so much fun at the fair with him and then when we came home and did things that thinking of now makes me blush. I didn't want to wake him so I managed to slip out of his grasp for once. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom then into the shower and cleaned myself up. Once I was out I dried off and put my clothes back on, once I looked at myself in the mirror I screamed.

I heard some cursing outside the door and then Gajeel ran into the bathroom and looked at me. "What is it? Are you okay shrimp?" He looked at me then started to check me for broken bones.

"W-what did you do to me?" I yelled.

He stared at me for a long moment then he finally asked, "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?!" I yelled even louder, "How about all these….these hickeys all over me!" I looked back at mirror and saw them all around my neck and collarbone, some were even on my shoulders and went down to my stomach and chest. What the hell?

He scratched his head and he looked like he was trying to hide a grin, "Sorry about that shrimp, I guess I got carried away last night."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You guess? How am I even supposed to go out in public like this?"

"I don't see the problem, you look fine." He shrugged while putting some pants on.

I glared at him but then I heard a loud knock come from my door. I felt myself panic, I can't open the door like this! "Just go get the door! I need to try and cover these up, since you want to act like an animal!" I snapped and kicked him out of the bathroom.

I heard him laugh as he went towards the door. I placed some cover up on most of the visible hickeys and soon after I walked out the bathroom and was Erza yelling at Gajeel.

"This is not acceptable!" Erza said crossing her arms.

"How did you even find out about this?" Gajeel said sounding annoyed.

"I had an anonymous tip, that's all I can say. Now what made you think this was okay to do?"

I walked over to them looking confused, what were they talking about? "What's going on guys?" I asked.

Erza then turned her glare onto me, "Levy it's against the rules to sleep in the same dorm room with the opposite gender. Did you know that?"

I felt the color drain from my face. Oh my god…I never even thought about that. Of course it would be against the rules… "I…um…"

"Leave her alone Erza, she didn't know. This is her first year in this school, so lay off her."

Erza looked real close to smacking Gajeel upside his head, "Maybe she didn't know, but you sure did! You are no longer permitted to be in here after curfew!"

"Curfew?" Gajeel looked at her. "Since when do we have a curfew?"

"Gildart's had no choice but to put up a curfew, since students have been returning to the school after staying out all night. Grades have been going down because of that. But your leaving now, since class will be starting in a half hour."

Gajeel crossed his arms, "I'm not leaving."

"What did you just say?" I saw one of Erza's eyes twitch.

"Ugh…Gajeel maybe you should do what she says and leave...we can meet for breakfast." I said trying to make sure there wasn't any bloodshed.

"No shorty I'm not leav—" I heard him yell in pain as Erza grabbed him by the ear and dragged him towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing woman?!"

"If you won't leave, then I'll make you." Erza said simply. "Say goodbye to Levy." Erza looked like she was having too much fun with that. She is a really scary person. I watched helplessly as she dragged Gajeel out of my room then the door slammed shut. I sighed and heard Gajeel say something rude to Erza then I was pretty sure that she started to beat him.

Twenty minutes later I walked down to the dining room and almost everyone was at the table except Gajeel. I hope he's okay…

I sat down next to Lucy who smiled at me, we talked for a few minutes about the date I went on with Gajeel. A few minutes later Gajeel came over to the table and picked me up then sat down in my head while sitting me in his lap. I shook my head, but Gajeel's face looked a little swollen from what I could assume was Erza's beating.

Natsu looked at Gajeel and started to laugh, "What happened to you? Did your cat beat you up or something?" Gajeel's knuckles twitched but he didn't say anything, he pretty much ignored Natsu.

Lucy sighed, "So what are you going as to the Halloween party?"

"Halloween party?" I asked curious.

"Yeah it's a lot of fun, there is hayrides, pumpkin carving contest, scariest costume contest, haunted houses that students build, and other fun things. Are you going to go?"

"Of course." I said smiling, "I'll have to get a costume then."

"I'll take you shrimp." Gajeel said running his hand through my hair, it felt so nice when he did that.

"Okay!" I sad smiling. "We can go after class." I started to eat my waffle and Gajeel leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"We could always skip." He said trying to sound enticing.

I shook my head, "No we already go into enough trouble today." I said sternly. "We don't need to get into anymore."

He sighed, "One of these days I will get you to skip with me."

"Well that day is not today." I giggled. Lucy and I headed to class with me pushing a reluctant Gajeel there. Gajeel and I spent most of the day together in class, I helped him with his assignments and when history rolled around I was relieved to see that Midnight wasn't here since I was worried about that. But eventually he will be back and I'll have to deal with him, a part of me is hoping he won't try and do anything. Maybe he will forget about the whole thing and leave me alone. Once it was time for gym I heard that it was dodgeball day, thinking about it made my stomach queasy so I grabbed Gajeel's hand before we went in.

"What is it shrimp?"

"I was thinking…that maybe your right. Let's skip class for the rest of the day."

He stared at me for a moment then started to laugh, "You aren't afraid to go in there are you? C'mon it's dodgeball day, the best game out there."

"Well…we could skip and…"

He didn't even let me finish, "Now, now shrimp. You said today is not the day you would be skipping and you meant it! So we are going in there." He said smirking. "Don't think that just because we are in a relationship now that you can entice me with your body and I'll do what you want. Now come along you little minx."

I blushed at that, "But that isn't what I meant!" I shouted.

He pulled me into the gym, "Don't worry shorty I'll protect you from the big bad dodgeballs." He really looked like he was enjoying himself. I would make him regret this somehow.

 _Author's Note: I hope you're all still enjoying reading my story, sorry about not updating last night. Life just kinda got in the way. I'm trying my best to upload a chapter each night, if I can't I'll try and upload two chapters the next day but I can't promise that I'll be able to do that all the time. Thank you all for your support, follows, and reviews. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter._


	23. Halloween Shopping

Dodgeball day ended with minimal bloodshed. True to his word, Gajeel protected me so I wasn't knocked out again. He was one of the captain's and I was the first one he picked, which only pissed of Natsu and Grey. I was shocked he picked me, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't since I'm terrible at these kinda things. I guess since he helped me out I won't try and get revenge for making me participate in this class.

Once we were out of class Gajeel and I headed into town and walked into a small little boutique that sold Halloween costumes. Gajeel and I looked through a few different ones, he would find the most scantily clad uniforms. The first few were a nurse, devil, and angel. They had had short uniforms that showed way too much skin, and some were all cleavage; which I was severely lacking. I blushed at few more that Gajeel tried to pick out for me. After a while and a heated debate Gajeel found a kitty costume that apparently would be perfect for me. I tried to say no but the store was closing up and he we flipped a coin to see who would win.

"Heads I win, tails you do?" He said not really asking.

I sighed then nodded, "Fine!" I watched him flip the coin and when it landed on his palm he opened it and it was heads. He grinned slowly at me.

"You better start practicing your meows." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever…so what are you going to be?"

He held out his costume…or more like uniform. It was a cops uniform, it came with handcuffs and a fake gun. "I'm a cop, I think it suits me well." He said taking our costumes to the counter. I tried to pay for mine but he waved me away and quickly paid so I couldn't.

I huffed with irritation, "It really does suit you well since you're so bossy and love giving out orders."

"I'd be careful with the sass shrimp, or I might have to arrest you." He said while dangling the pair of handcuffs over my head.

I shook my head, "I know my rights." I said.

He laughs, "You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say or do can be used against you."

My eyes widened, "I'm impressed. You've been paying attention to Law and Order. I thought you hated that show."

He shrugs, "What can I say shrimp, you've rubbed off on me. I have a smart girlfriend, I need to step up my game a little."

I giggled and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him softly, "Mmm." We came back to our dorms, Erza was waiting for us by our rooms. Uh oh…

"I hope you two were planning sleeping in your own rooms…separately." She said narrowing her eyes on Gajeel.

He glared at her but then sighed, "Of course we were." He leaned down and kissed me softly, "Good night shorty." He walked into his own room then he shut the door. I was shocked that he gave in that fast but I was also relieved that he wasn't going to pick a fight with Erza.

"Good night Erza." I said smiling.

She stared at Gajeel's door then nodded at me, "Good night."

I walked into my room and shut the door. It was quite and I wasn't use to sleeping in my own room but I didn't want to get into trouble so I would just have to get used to it. I looked at my costume and sighed. I was going to look silly, only busty leggy women can pull this off. It had the cat ears and tail but it also had a corset that would push up most girls breasts…and mine were very small; I wasn't sure how that was going to work yet. Then it had a very, very short leather skirt with fishnet tights, the boots would give me another inch or so of height but they go up to my knees since I'm so short and I don't have long legs.

I already had my homework done so I didn't have to worry about that, I went into the bathroom and looked at my hickeys. They looked horrible…why would Gajeel do that! Next time we were together like that I wouldn't let him do that. It's a pain to try and cover up them. I cleaned off the makeup then I brushed my teeth and got into my pajamas. It was getting late so I watched TV for an hour then got into bed.

I was laying in the dark and around 1am I nearly screamed when I felt someone climb into the bed with me. I felt them grab me from behind and hug me like a teddy bear. "G-Gajeel?"

"Yeah shrimp?" He sounded very amused.

"Did you enjoy giving me a heart attack?" I snapped.

He laughed, "Sorry I thought you would be asleep."

"Anyone would wake up from that!"

"Shh go to sleep shorty." He said soothingly.

I rolled my eyes at that, but I relaxed into him. "Were not supposed to sleep together." I said.

"I don't give a damn on what Erza says or what the school says either for that matter. It's none of their business." He hugged me tighter to him and kissed my neck. "I'll do what I want, besides no one needs to know."

"Fine but if we get in trouble for this then you're never touching me again." I threatened.

"Go to sleep shrimp." He said kissing me again.

I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt his body heat, it's weird but I felt much safer like that. I always feel safer when he is with me. It's strange to think that only a few months ago I hated him, and now I was so in love with him. I loved him more than I thought possible.

 _Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! Please read and review, I hope you enjoyed!_


	24. Halloween Party

Over the next week Gajeel and I managed to hide the fact that we were sleeping in the same room. He would sneak out in the morning so Erza wouldn't know, and sneak back in late at night when everyone is sleeping. We went to class and we were getting ready for the Halloween party that was going to start up Friday night. We studied all week so that we could have the weekend to celebrate Halloween and just have some fun. But once Friday night rolled around I didn't want to come out of the bathroom, I was too embarrassed. Gajeel was pounding on the door.

"Shrimp either you get your butt out of that bathroom or I'm coming in!" He threatened.

I knew he would make good on his threat but I wanted to board up the bathroom door and not come out for the rest of the weekend. This skirt was way too short and the boots went up to my knees. The corset pushed up what little boobs I had, I wasn't use to showing cleavage. The tail hung loosely and the ears were cute but I looked like a hooker dressed as a cat. I couldn't possibly go looking like this…could I? Gajeel banged on the door again, "Um…I don't feel so good!" I yelled. "I think I'll stay here and get some rest, but you should go and enjoy the party." I did a few fake coughs hoping he would believe me.

"Aww shorty if you don't feel so good then I'll stay here with you and take care of you." Gajeel said, his voice took a sweet tone that I don't think I've ever heard before. I nearly screamed when Gajeel kicked the door in. "You don't look very sick to me."

I held my hand over my heart to try and get it to start up again, "J-Jeez…Gajeel I can't go out like this…I look like my number should be on the wall of a bathroom!" I protest.

He looked me over for a minute, he was completely silent. Every time his mouth open he would close it again. He blushed looking at my chest for too long the he looked away, "I…ugh…think you look really nice shrimp. But there is one problem." He said gruffly.

"What's that? My skirt is too short, right?"

He coughed, "Well yeah…but that's not the real problem."

"What is it then?"

"You're going to have to stick close to me, otherwise I might have to kill any guy who looks at you for too long."

I blushed while looking at me feet, I forgot how possessive Gajeel can get. "I doubt they'll even let me in the party dressed like this…"

"Shorty all the other girls are dressed very similar to you, so don't sweat it." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room. I closed the door and locked up then he pulled me downstairs. We walked towards the party, and as we did I looked at Gajeel dressed as a cop. He really looked very handsome, the uniform suited him more then he probably realized.

When we got to the party it was packed full of students, they had hayrides with employees who dressed like the headless horsemen. Then I looked over at some students who were bobbing for apples, they had a large maze made up of haystacks, and then they had a few different haunted house attractions. I saw Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Grey, and the rest of the guys dancing to some music. Lucy was dressed in a sexy bunny costume, I saw Laxus who was dressed up as a vampire. He was leaning against the wall and staring at Lucy as she danced with Juvia. Juvia was dressed as some kind of princess or fairy but her dress was beautiful. Natsu was dressed as a weird looking pink dinosaur, and Grey looked like the grim reaper as he danced with Juvia. Gajeel and I went and joined them for a while. We danced together until we got too tired.

"Levy I love your outfit, it's so cute!" Lucy said smiling.

I blushed, "Thank you, but don't you think it's a bit much?" I asked curiously.

"Not at all! You look really cute in it." She said nearly gushing over my costume, Gajeel smirked at me as if he was silently saying I told you so.

"Yeah Levy your costume looks… _real_ nice." Natsu said staring at me. Gajeel glared at him then punched him in the arm. "Ow! What I was just complementing her!" He rubbed his arm.

"Well thank you Natsu, I really like your…your…dinosaur costume." I said smiling.

He glared at me, "It's not a dinosaur costume! I'm a dragon!" He said looking irritated.

"Dude you look like a retarded dinosaur." Grey said laughing. Natsu glared at him then jumped on him and they rolled around on the ground fighting.

"Oh my darling Grey has such a way with words." Juvia said swooning as she watched them fight.

Lucy and I giggled and shrugged, "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you guys in a bit." Lucy took off towards the bathroom as soon as I saw a girl with short white hair walk towards us in an angel costume.

"Whose that?" I asked Gajeel.

"Hm? Oh that's Lisanna, Natsu's new girlfriend."

My eyes widen, wow he moved on fast. I should go make sure Lucy is alright. "I'm going to go check on Lucy." I told Gajeel as I walked towards the bathroom after her, but I went into the bathroom and couldn't find her. I turned around a corner and saw Lucy being pressed against a wall and some guy in a vampire outfit was making out with her. I couldn't really tell who it was but I quickly left so I wouldn't disturb them. Could that have been Laxus? No…way…

I walked back to Gajeel after a few minutes then he grabbed my hand and swung me up so I was sitting on some hay for the hayride. "C'mon on let's go have some fun." We rode on the hayride for a while, and every so often he would give me a kiss or two. Finally the hayride stopped at the maze so we decided to go in and try to figure out how to get out. We got lost a few time, but after a little bit later we managed to get out.

"O-Oh Gajeel we should try the bobbing for apples!" I pulled him over and stuck my head in and tried to get one of the apples but I couldn't seem to get my teeth to bite down on one of the apples. After a minute or two Gajeel tried and managed to win when he competed against two other guys. He was awarded a big bag of candy. We walked over to a tree and sat down, we shared his candy.

"How do you not like candy corn?" I asked as I ate some.

"It's gross shorty, I don't know how you eat that." He said shaking his head while heading a candy bar.

I laughed then we saw a few kids pass us, "Aren't you guys going to head to the haunted house? It's bad ass!"

I shivered just thinking about it, "Nah…probably not." I said.

"Oh so you're afraid?" One guy dressed up in a large black clock asked, he had a skeleton mask on so you couldn't see his face.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes on the skeleton man, "Were not afraid of anything! C'mon on shorty!" He pulled me up and stalked towards the haunted house. I felt the color leave my face as I thought about the house that is made to be scary. I didn't want to do this.

"G-Gajeel I don't want to go in there…" I mumbled.

He stopped and looked at me, "You'll be fine shrimp, relax I got you." He said smiling but then he frowned when he noticed my nervous expression, "If you really don't want to go in there, then we don't have to."

I almost took him up on his offer but then shook my head. I could do this for him, he always does a lot for me and half the time I don't even ask him to, "No it's fine, let's go." I said squeezing his hand.

We walked into the house and it was really dark except it had strobe lights going around so you could see where you were going. They had mirrors that if you looked into one you would see a warped version of yourself. As we walked on I noticed a few dead bodies on the floor, I screamed and clung to Gajeel. He laughed and hugged me tightly. "It's alright shorty, they're fake." He let me go to examine them while looking around and then I felt someone grab me from behind. I didn't have time to scream because I felt a cloth over my nose and mouth, I felt so dizzy and my vision faded until all I saw was darkness.

 _Author's Note: Thank you all once again for your amazing reviews! I am so very happy that this story has gotten so many favorites and you guys seem to all really enjoy it! Please read and review!_


	25. Kidnapped

I woke up in a dark room, I tried to move but my hands were restrained to the headboard of the bed I was on. I felt a panic start to build up in me, I had to remind myself to breath. I closed my eyes and tried to get my breathing in order. This was really bad, I yanked on the handcuffs that had me secured to the bed. I kept on yanking for a few minutes until my wrists turned red and started to hurt.

"SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed.

I heard someone outside the door trying to open it. Finally the door was opened and I saw Midnight walk in. Oh thank god he is here! "Midnight please help me." I said.

He looked at me, then he quickly closed the door and locked it. It felt like someone was gripping my heart. I stared at him shocked and speechless, "I'm afraid I can't do that kitten."

"Why not?" I asked slowly.

"I already told you on the phone that I would do whatever I had to, to make you mine. I could never get you alone, you were always with Gajeel so this was my solution to that!" He smirked and stroked my hair softly. I flinched back from him and I was fighting back tears.

"Midnight this isn't the way to get close to me! You can't just kidnap me!" I said while yanking on the handcuffs again. "Someone will eventually find me, just let me go now and I won't say a word about this to anyone."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry kitten. I just can't do that. No one is going to be able to find you. We're in a secret room in the building, you'll be staying here until I can find somewhere else to put you." I shivered in fear as he spoke about me like I was his possession.

"Midnight I know that we've had our problems, but we can work something out if you would just…"

He didn't let me finish, "Look I understand that you don't love me right now, but that's okay kitten. The more time we spend together, the faster you'll fall for me." He leaned in and went to kiss my check but I flinched away from him again. He looked actually hurt, "Kitten I would never hurt you." He said softly.

He was deranged, "But your hurting me right now…" I said as tears fell down my cheeks. I couldn't hold them back anymore.

He sat down on the bed and wiped the tears away, he looked at my wrists then he sighed, "If you promise not to try anything funny then I'll take the cuffs off." He said gently. I nodded.

"Okay I promise." I said jiggling the handcuffs, I was eager to get them off. He nodded then he grabbed a key out of his back pocket and unlocked the cuffs. I rubbed my wrists, not wanting to make eye contact with him. My wrists were stinging, they looked like they were going to start to turn purple.

"Is that better?" I nodded but then tucked my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I looked around the room for a possible escape plan, I need to get out of here. If I was going to be able to get out then Midnight can't be in here, if I finds me trying to escape and I fail then I don't even want to think about what he'll do to me.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

He smiled, "I just want you, kitten. Like I said I can treat you better then Gajeel, I'll show you just how much better."

"Gajeel never kidnapped me…or locked me away. He loves me, and I love him." I said but then Midnight grabbed my face roughly and squeezed then he whispered angrily.

"From now on I don't want you to say that, or even bring up his name! From this day forth you are no longer together with Gajeel. He's done with you anyways." Midnight said shrugging.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked once he released my face.

"Well Gajeel didn't seem very concerned when you went missing. In fact today when I was down in the dining room getting breakfast I saw him flirting with some girl."

I gasped then I narrowed my eyes on Midnight, "How dare you say that?! Gajeel would never do that, he loves me."

"It's the truth kitten. In time you'll come to trust me. But for now I got you something you might like." He walked over to his bag and pulled out a few books, he walked back to me and handed them to me. "While everyone was in class I managed to break into your room and grab a few of your books."

I looked at my books, I don't even think I could read them. I would need to be able to concentrate on them, which I know I couldn't do right now. "Thanks." I muttered.

I was terrified to be in the same room with him, and so mad at myself as well. If I had only listened to Gajeel then this never would have happened. Why did I think it would be a good idea to try and make friends with him? He is psychotic! Throughout the next few days, while Midnight went to class I would look around the room for some way to get out, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't find a way out other than the locked door.

I sat on the bed and stared at the wall, as I tried to think of other ways out. At night, Midnight would tie me up so I couldn't leave while he was sleeping. I tried to convince him a few times that he didn't need to do that but he wouldn't believe me. I was starting to think I would never get out of here.

I heard the door bang open and I thought for a minute that I was dreaming that Gajeel was standing there. He ran over to, "Levy!" That was the first time I think I've ever heard him call me by my name, and it was the first time I heard him sound so scared. He ran up to me and picked me up and hugged me. "I knew you didn't run away!"

"Run away?" I asked, my voice shook a little as I clutch onto Gajeel.

"Midnight told the whole school that you said you were leaving. Everyone assumed you ran away."

I felt myself starting to cry again, "Gajeel, Midnight is the one who kidnapped me!"

He tensed up, "What?" He said.

I jumped when I heard the door slam shut, "Well look who figured it out." Midnight said while he locked the door.

I grabbed Gajeel's hand and squeezed it nervously, "Midnight please just…"

"Shut up!" Midnight yelled. I flinched and I could see Gajeel's jaw tick angrily.

"You won't speak to her like that again! And for another thing you won't ever touch her again." Gajeel said getting up and setting me behind him.

Midnight smirked, "Or what? You're not about to leave this room alive. Once you're gone I won't have to worry about you anymore." Midnight pulled out a knife.

My eyes widen but I heard Gajeel laugh, "You think that knife is going to help you?" He cracked his knuckles. "You're a coward, I don't need a knife or any weapon to take you down! I'll make you sorry for ever hurting her. Stay there shorty." Gajeel said walking towards Midnight.

"Gajeel please don't do this!" I yelled. He was going to get hurt….or worse…

"I'll be just fine." Gajeel said stalking towards Midnight. Midnight waved the knife at Gajeel and took a few swipes at him trying to cut him. Gajeel skillfully dodged them, after Midnight attempted to stab him; Gajeel managed to knock the knife out of his hand. Then Gajeel tackled him to the floor and all I could see was Gajeel on top of Midnight and the sound of Gajeel's fist hitting Midnight over and over again. Gajeel's fist connected to Midnight's nose, it broke making blood ooze out. Gajeel looked like he was going to kill him.

I couldn't let Gajeel kill him and throw his whole life away for me. I refused to let that happen. I ran over to him and grabbed Gajeel's shoulder's and pulled trying to get him to stop, "Please Gajeel stop before you kill him! He's not worth it!" Gajeel just kept hitting him, Midnight looked unconscious. So I tried again, "Please just stop! I don't want you to go to jail for this, I won't ever see you again if that happened. I want to be with you for as long as I live. I love you so much Gajeel."

He stopped hitting him and looked at me, then he slowly stood up. "Shrimp, I'm not going anywhere." He looked down at Midnight, "But something tells me that he will be going away for a long time. And this time he daddy won't be able to get him out of trouble." He hugged me tightly then I saw Erza come in the room with Jellal and a few cops. "Thanks for coming Erza." Gajeel said.

She glared at him, "I told you not to come here alone! What were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt!" She looked at me, "Are you okay Levy?"

I nodded but then Gajeel spoke, "I couldn't wait all day for you and the cops to get here. Shorty is pretty shaken up right now, I want to get her out of here."

Erza nodded, "That's a good idea." I saw two officers grab Midnight and cuff him then they pulled him out of the room and down the hall.

Gajeel picked me up and walked down the opposite side of the hallway, "Your safe now shorty."


	26. Overprotective

The news of what happened to me went around the school really fast. It was even in the school newspaper. At one point I had to stop Gajeel from going to the news room and burning all the copies they printed out. Ever since the other day, Gajeel has become even more protective of me than usual. It was sweet but unnecessary, Midnight was long gone by now. The day after I was found my Gajeel everyone came to see me. Lucy hugged me apologized for not looking out of me better. I assured her that it wasn't her fault. Everyone hugged me and even Laxus came over to check on. It was all really sweet, I felt loved.

While I was missing the school had to call up my grandparent's and tell them I went missing. Apparently when I was found they informed them but neither of them even tried to call me.

I sat on my bed and stared at my phone, not one missed call from them. I noticed that I had over a hundred texts and miss calls from Gajeel. Lily came over to me and jumped on my lap, Gajeel and Lily pretty much moved into my room. He and Erza fought about it for an hour but he won, since when he fought with her this time he actually used reasoning instead of insults. Lately Gajeel has taken his overprotectiveness to the extreme, I was lucky to go anywhere without out. He followed me to all my classes, the library and he stayed in there with me the whole time I was in there. I was lucky to take a shower alone or just use the bathroom. I would need to talk to him….and soon.

Gajeel walked out of the bathroom and said, "Are you expecting a call from someone? He dried off his hair with a towel.

I shook my head but then my phone did go off, it was my grandmother calling me. "Hello?" I said. Gajeel came over to me and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Levy, how are you?" My grandmother asked. She generally seemed concerned for me.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm well. I was worried when I found out that… _that boy_ had taken you. Don't you worry we will be pressing charges against him. He won't get away with that, I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Grandma I'm alright, and you didn't need to do that." I said as Gajeel took my hand in his and threaded our fingers together.

"I want to! Anyways I would like you to come home for thanksgiving, your grandfather and I really want to talk to you about something."

I paused for a moment, talk to me about what? "Anything wrong?" I asked softly.

"No nothing of the sort, I promise to tell you everything when you get here."

I looked at Gajeel, then I made a split second decision, "Grandmother, can I bring someone with me for thanksgiving break?"

She was silent for a moment then she spoke, "I guess that would be fine. We can talk details later, I have a silent auction to get to."

"Bye grandmother." I said hanging up the phone. Well at least she cares. I saw Gajeel looking at me and smirking.

"So were going to thanksgiving dinner at your grandparent's house, huh?"

I bit my lip and smiled softly at him, "Well since you attached yourself to me, I thought why not bring you along to dinner. That is if you want to go?"

He nodded, "Yeah that sounds fine, but for Christmas were going to my house; deal?" I nodded and smiled again then he kissed me softly and soon after that we were making out. He had me under him and he moved down to my neck and started to suck but I pushed his head away. "Oh no! You're not doing that again." I scolded while waving my finger in his face. He stared at me for a moment and smirked. "What's the problem shorty?"

"Last time I let you do that I had hickeys all over me! I'm not having that again, I'm putting my foot down!"

He rolled off me and busted out laughing, "You're putting your foot down?! Well I don't know about that shorty, it's a big leap off the bed for you to do that!" I kept on laughing.

I slapped his arm and glared at him, "I am not that short!"

"Compared to me you are! I hope one day when we have kids they don't inherit your shortness."

I blinked, "Kids? You want kids?"

He shrugged, "Well yeah don't you? I think we should have six."

Six?! "What? Are you crazy, I'm not a baby making machine! That is a lot of kids."

"Well yeah, I want a big family one day. I never had any siblings, so I want that for my kids."

I smiled at him, Gajeel really surprises me sometimes. "I guess six wouldn't be so bad." I didn't grow up with any siblings so a big family actually sounded nice. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me. "But there is one thing I've been wanting to talk to you about." I said.

He looked at me and sighed, "Uh oh."

I nudged him with my shoulder, "It's nothing bad, don't worry. Look I know you've been worried about me since the whole thing with Midnight." He looked agitated that I even brought up his name, "but I'm okay, I really am." I didn't want to tell him about the nightmares I was having at night. "So you don't need to glare at people if they bring up that day, or follow me everywhere. You can go have fun with your friends, have some guy time."

"Shorty there isn't many people I like at the school besides you. I like spending time with you, yeah I admit that I have been a little overprotective." A little? Not that I would say that to him. "I'll try and be better about it though. I know you need some space."

I shook my head, "I don't need space I just don't want you to worry about me all the time. I want to enjoy my relationship with you, and have fun in school. Do you think you can do that?"

He raised a brow, "What? Have fun with my girlfriend? Hell yeah I can do that. I'll start now." He grinned and pulled me back under him and attacked my neck. I sighed knowing that I would be sporting another set of hickeys by tomorrow. Sure Gajeel was sweet but he was also an animal! Although sometimes that could be a good thing.

 _Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the support and love on this story! I love seeing my reviewers say amazing things about this story. Unfortunately this story will be coming to an end soon, I had so much fun thinking and writing up chapters for you guys! I wish I could keep going with this one but I feel like it's getting time to start a new story. LaxusXLucy will be the sequel, and LevyXGajeel will be in it so don't worry about that. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review!_


	27. Thanksgiving Break Part 1

Thanksgiving break came really fast, we were packing up Wednesday night to head out to my grandparent's house. I was a little nervous, I wasn't really sure how they would handle Gajeel. He is basically everything they hate. He has piercings, he can be loud, and he isn't exactly the best student. But despite that all I love him so much, I just hope they aren't too harsh with him. Gajeel took our bags down to his car and placed them in there. We took off in his car and as I looked out the window I was growing more and more nervous thinking about the weekend.

"Hey you okay?" Gajeel said looking at me.

"Yeah…fine." I said.

"No you're not, c'mon tell me what's wrong." He said as he got on the freeway.

I sighed, no matter how well I could lie Gajeel always knows when something is wrong with me. I wish I knew how he did that. "I'm just a little worried about this trip…you meeting them. My grandparent's aren't the warmest people."

"Yeah I could tell, they don't call you much. Even after everything that happened with you." He said as he looked at me with a sad gaze. I know he was thinking of my parents dying, and I felt a pain of grief in my chest.

"They're just busy." I shrugged, even though I knew that was a weak excuse.

"Shorty that's no excuse. My old man runs his own business but he still has time to call me a few times a week. They're your family, they should be supporting you. This has to be one of the hardest years you will ever go through, don't they get that?" He asked.

I shrugged again, "I've never had much of a relationship with my grandparents. My mom refused to follow their rules, she wanted to marry for love not money. Ever since my mom married my dad, they haven't talk to each other."

Gajeel whistled, "Your grandparent's must be fond of the tough love act, huh?"

"I guess so." I mumbled.

"Don't worry shrimp, it will a whole hell of a lot to scare me off." He smirked.

I couldn't help but smile, I just hoped he meant it. I changed the topic quickly so we wouldn't have to talk about that anymore. Once we arrived at my grandparent's house, Gajeel go out and opened the door to let me out. He grabbed our bags and headed to the door, I knocked and a maid answered it.

"Good evening miss, come in." She ushered us in and took our bags.

My grandmother came down the stairs, she smiled at me and then frowned slightly when she saw Gajeel. Oh no that's never a good sign. "Hello Levy." She said stiffly. This isn't going to end too well. "You didn't tell me your friend was a….man."

Gajeel didn't even look upset, "Gajeel, and actually I'm her boyfriend. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and my grandmother held out her dainty hand and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, young man. I didn't realize that Levy even had a boyfriend.

I smiled guiltily, "Sorry grandmother, it just never came up." I said looking at my feet.

She sighed, "Well I guess it cannot be helped, why don't you let Oliva show you up to your rooms and then we can all talk tomorrow. After all it is pretty late." When she smiled and it looked almost forced. She nodded to Gajeel and then disappeared quickly. I frowned but then Gajeel took my hand in his and we followed Oliva up to our rooms. She showed us our rooms and had us separate, I knew it wouldn't be long before Gajeel showed up in my room.

I placed my bags on one of the chairs and got into my pajamas, I turned on the TV but soon enough I heard a soft knock on my door. I smiled and quickly opened the door, Gajeel came into my room in only his sweatpants. "Miss me?" He asked smirking. He bent down and kissed me then he walked further into my room and hopped on the bed. "What are we watching?"

I laughed, "When animals attack." I said.

He looked at the TV and smirked as he saw a video of some guy who owned a pet panther, and they guy being ripped to shreds as his pet turned on him. "Who would really be stupid enough to own a panther?" I smiled and got into bed next to him, without even looking at me he pulled me into his arms and we watched TV until the show ended.

"You okay shrimp?" He asked.

I wanted to lie to him but I knew he would call me out on it, "I'm just nervous…my grandmother wants to tell me something tomorrow, and I'm just kinda nervous to what it could be." He kissed my forehead.

"I'll be there for you shrimp, don't you worry." He kissed me softly on the lips and pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you Levy, you know that. So just trust that weather it be good news or bad news tomorrow I'll be there for you. I'm on your side, I'll always be on your side."

I felt my heart swell up with love, that was the sweetest thing and I really needed to hear that. I no longer felt so nervous to know what my grandparent's would want to say to me. Gajeel would be there for me, even if it was just moral support; with him I no longer felt so nervous. "Thank you Gajeel, I really needed to hear that. And I love you too, more than I ever loved anyone before." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. He was truly a sweet guy even if he did try to hide it, I doubt he ever let Natsu, Laxus, or any of his friends from school see this side of him. I know it made me sound childish but I loved that he didn't show it to them, because it made me feel special that I'm the only one who gets to see him like this.


	28. Thanksgiving Break Part 2

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard a maid knock and enter my room. I froze realizing that I was curled up with Gajeel, my grandparent's wouldn't be very happy with that. The maid who I recognized as Oliva was staring at us while looking flustered. I realized that one of Gajeel's big hands were resting on my chest, I blushed then quickly nudged him with my elbow and hissed, "Wake up!" He ignored me and actually squeezed my chest.

"Hmm…maybe later, you feel real nice shrimp." Gajeel said making the maid blush like three different shades of red then she quickly muttered.

"B-Breakfast is ready…your grandmother is out on an errand and your grandfather is in his study." The maid then fled from the room as if the devil was chasing her. I felt my own face flush then I brought my hand up and smacked it hard against Gajeel's arm. I felt my hand sting from the impact but Gajeel smiled as he kept sleeping. I stared at him in shock. How the hell did he not feel that? I used everything I had…

"Gajeel! Wake up!" I yelled loudly.

He slowly opened an eye and then looked at me with irritation, "Shrimp, how the hell am I supposed to sleep with you hollering at me like that?" He snapped. I quickly sat up and glared down at him angrily.

"You're not! You just groped me in front of one of my grandmother's maids!"

He laughed softly, "You don't say? I guess next time she'll knock."

"She did!" I yelled again and quickly got up. "She knocked and then came in…" I shook my head not wanting to keep going on about it.

"Well I guess she learned her lesson, huh?" He said smiling a little too cheerfully for my liking.

"Do you think it's funny?" I wanted to go over to him and strangle him.

"Hell yeah I do!" He smirked then grabbed my arm and pulled me so I was laying on top of him. He kissed me softly and stroked my messy bed hair down. I kissed his cheek once we parted lips then looked at him.

"Get dressed, breakfast is ready!" I got up and grabbed some clothes then when I turned around Gajeel was in his boxers, "W-what are you doing?"

He stared at me and smirked, "Getting dressed, I brought a spare set of clothes in here last night since I knew I would be sleeping here. Now the question is, what are you doing? Shorty I've seen every part of you. Why do you need to get dressed in the bathroom?" He watched me while looking amused.

I blushed even harder. I swear it seemed like he enjoyed making me uncomfortable. "It's called being modest! You should try it sometime!" I snapped then quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door. I heard him laughing and I shook my head; that jerk. I got dressed in one of the outfits that my grandmother had bought for me then ran a brush through my hair and quickly brushed my teeth.

"C'mon shorty, I'm starving." Gajeel called out.

I walked out of the bathroom and Gajeel was in a nice outfit, he wore a dress pants and black button down shirt with matching shoes. I smiled and kissed his lips quickly, "You look nice, but you didn't need to get dressed up till tonight. We probably won't even see my grandparent's until dinner tonight."

He blinked looking at me confused, "Aren't they going to eat breakfast with us?"

I shook my head, "No, my grandmother is out on an errand and those usually take a while. As for my grandfather, he is in his study working."

He nodded but he didn't look very happy about it. He took my hand and we went downstairs to eat breakfast. We spent most the day just relaxing and hanging out with each other, anytime we ran into the maid she was make an excuse and scurry away which only amused Gajeel. We mostly watched movies and kissed for a while. Finally when it was dinner time we were called to the dining room, I felt butterflies in my stomach. We sat down at the table, my grandparents were already seated there. My grandfather looked uncomfortable and looked like he didn't even want to be here, which hurt. I think Gajeel noticed it to because he clenched his hands into fists but said nothing. Thank the lord.

"Happy thanksgiving." My grandmother said pleasantly. We both wished my grandparents a happy thanksgiving, the maids brought out a big turkey that was already carved and other dishes that looked heavenly. They maids made up our plates and we all started to eat. Halfway through the dinner my grandmother put her fork down and smiled at me. "So Levy, how is school going?" She asked.

"Oh it's great grandmother, I'm on the honor roll and made a lot of friends." I said smiling at her and then at Gajeel, but I noticed that Gajeel was staring at my grandfather who was barely paying attention.

"Oh that's wonderful! I always knew you were extremely smart! Did you hear her dear, our Levy is on the honor roll." My grandmother said to my grandfather.

"Good." My grandfather said gruffly while eating. He didn't even bother trying to make eye contact with me. I saw Gajeel shaking, I knew he was getting really angry. I placed my hand on his clenched first to try and calm him down.

"Grandmother you told me there was something you wanted to tell me. I can't help but wonder what it is." I said. I just wanted to know, I didn't feel like having anymore small talk until I knew what she wanted.

"Very well. I have arranged for you to have a few different marriage meetings over the next month. You don't have to pick out one right away, but by the time you graduate you should have someone in mind."

I froze as I heard the word _marriage meeting,_ was she serious? She knows that Gajeel is my boyfriend, how can she even ask that I attend one of those. Before I could even speak Gajeel beat me to it, "I can't stay quite anymore! She isn't going to one of those, I'm her boyfriend! Don't you get that?" He snapped angrily at my grandmother. "Not to mention how disrespectful it is to me! I'm sitting right here and you go on about marriage meetings!"

My grandmother sipped her wine then sighed, "I mean no disrespect young man, but I want Levy to marry a man with a very successful family. I only want what is best for Levy, I need that someone to be able to take good care of her."

"I can take care of her just fine!" He snapped.

"Can you really?" My grandmother asked curiously. She was looking down at him and I didn't like it one bit.

"Grandmother stop it!" I snapped.

She looked at me shocked since this was the first time I ever raised my voice to her. "Levy you will not raise your voice at me." She stared to say sternly.

I shook my head, "No! You can't just tell me who I will marry! Only I get to decide that, understand? I'm in love with Gajeel, and he is in love with me! Think about this just for a minute, this is how it happened last time, right?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"My mother falling in love with someone who wasn't rich! She refused to marry for money, she chose love and that's why you guys never spoke again. I'll do the same thing if it comes down to it, don't test me on this."

My grandmother looked at me with sadness, "Levy I just want you to have a happy life and not have to worry about money. I'm not trying to make you unhappy but you also have to realize, that man isn't the best thing for you." She said.

"I don't see how she could get much better than my family." Gajeel said taking a sip of his water, I noticed his hand was shaking and he looked enraged.

"Your family? What is your last name?"

"Redfox." Gajeel said smirking, he looked like he was calming down.

My grandmother looked at Gajeel with shock and then she looked at me, "He is a Redfox?!"

I blinked. What does that even mean? Why does she care so much about his family name? "I guess? Is that a good thing?" I asked. Gajeel laughed at that.

"Levy the Redfox family is a very elite and wealthy family. They own my business's and are very well off." She shook her head and blushed, "I am terribly sorry that I offended you." My grandmother said.

He nodded, "Apology accepted at least for you." He said then glared at my grandfather.

"Gajeel…."

"For me?" My grandmother asked? "What does that mean?"

"I have yet to even see Levy's grandfather so much as acknowledge his granddaughter. Want to tell me why?" He said still staring down at my grandfather. Finally he looked up at Gajeel and sighed.

"Son no offense but it's none of your business." My grandfather said.

"It sure as hell is my business when you upset my girlfriend. Do you get that she lost both her parent's? She has no family except you two! So what's your problem with her?" Gajeel snapped.

My grandfather for the first time actually looked at me, "She looks so much like her mother…" He said softly, "I loved her mother dearly and when she died I realized how much I failed as a father. I wasn't there for her like I should have been. I missed important events and I lost contact with her mother. Sometimes she reminds me so much of her that it's hard for me."

Gajeel looked at him speechless and I was nearly speechless myself, "Grandfather I miss my parent's so much somedays it really hurts to the point where I don't want to get out of bed, but I force myself to. I want to have a relationship with you, I want to know stories of my mom when she was a little girl. But if it hurts too much to see me, I'll try to make myself scares when I'm here." I said softly.

He shook his head, "No, you shouldn't have to do that. It's my fault for messing up my relationship with my daughter, you shouldn't have to pay for it. I do want a relationship with you Levy. I won't keep ignoring you any longer, please forgive me for foolishness."

I smiled and got up then hugged him, he looked surprised but hugged me back. "There is nothing to forgive." I said and kissed his cheek. I then went back over to my seat and smiled at Gajeel. I looked at my grandmother, "So are we okay? Will you accept my relationship with Gajeel?" I asked.

She nodded, "Of course, of course. Once again I apologize for offending you Gajeel. I will go ahead and cancel those marriage meetings." She smiled at us and I could finally breathe, "Now who would like some pumpkin pie?"

We all raised our hands and my grandmother had pumpkin pie served to us. I talked to my grandfather and I discovered he loved books as much I as do. He gave me a few books he thought I might enjoy. Gajeel and I successfully survived thanksgiving with my grandparents, although I was a little nervous to what it would be like at Gajeel's house for Christmas break. Apparently Gajeel's family is even wealthier then my grandparents, I have no idea what I'm in for which made me nervous. I hope his dad was going to like me, Gajeel seemed like he had a good relationship with him. I just hope everything goes alright.


	29. Christmas Break

Soon after thanksgiving break we were back at school, but time flew by pretty fast. Gajeel and I were still going strong, much to Jet and Droy's disappointment. As Christmas break came closer Gajeel looked excited to go home, which seemed like a pretty good sign. At least he enjoys being home with his father. Gajeel told me about his mother running out on them, but he didn't care because Gajeel and his dad took care of each other. I nearly cried when he told me that story.

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned, Gajeel looked at me and smirked, "It's about time you woke up, were almost there." I quickly rubbed my eyes and looked around, we were in Gajeel's car as he drove through a very nice neighborhood. He pulled up into a huge mansion, it was two times the size of my grandparent's place. Oh wow…

He got out of the car and then helped me out, and grabbed our bags. Then we headed to the door, but Gajeel pulled out a key and walked right in. I followed him in the house and he yelled out, "Hey you old geezer, you home?"

I stared at Gajeel in shock, "Gajeel…"

He walked further though the mansion and then I saw a tall man come around the corner. He had long black hair look Gajeel and dark eyes, he pretty much looked like an older version of Gajeel. Except he was in a suit. The man narrowed his eyes on Gajeel and then looked at me for a moment. He looked really intimidating, I resisted the urge to hide behind Gajeel.

"You're late." He said, "Not only do you show up late, but you decide to bellow for the whole household to hear you?" He crossed his arms.

Oh no. "Yeah, so what's your point pops?" Gajeel asked.

Gajeel's father shook his head and sighed, "Never mind. Come give me a hug, you bastard." He said. Gajeel smirked then hugged his dad. Hmm they sure do have an interesting relationship. Once they were done hugging Gajeel's father turned his attention on me.

"You sure are a tiny thing." He said looking at me.

"O-oh…yeah…well…I…um…" I was trying to figure out what to say to him.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Leave her alone pop, your embarrassing her."

"Does she speak English?" He asked Gajeel.

I felt my face burn, "Y-Yes I do sir, I'm Levy." I stuck out my hand and he grabbed my hand and shook mine.

"Nice to meet you sweetheart." He smiled at me almost charmingly, then let go of my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." I said smiling back at him. He no longer seemed intimidating.

"I'll have none of that sir crap, got it? Now tell me, why are you here? Didn't you want to spend Christmas break with your parents?" He asked curiously. I knew he was just curious, but I really wasn't sure what to say to that. Should I just tell him the truth? I realized that this was going to be my first Christmas without my parents. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart but I needed to ignore it for now. I couldn't break down after just meeting his father.

Gajeel grabbed me and brought me to his side, to show comfort. His father looked at him oddly. "I know you're _really, really_ old but you can't just ask that kind of question so bluntly!" Gajeel snapped but then he took a breath and said softly, "She is here because I want her here. There was an accident and her parent's didn't make it. This is going to be her first Christmas without them, so you better make her feel welcomed!"

He looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry for your loss sweetheart, I had no idea."

I nodded, "Really it's alright, Mr. Redfox." I said trying to fight back tears. But before I even realized it, Gajeel's father ripped me out of Gajeel's arms and he was hugging me tightly.

"No it's not, but I won't have any more of this formality between us! My name is Metalicana but I want you to call me daddy or dad!"

"Um…" I started to say.

"What the hell?! She is not calling you daddy!" Gajeel yelled.

Gajeel's father ignored him and started to pull me towards the kitchen, "Has my neglectful son offered you something to eat or drink? Your too thin dear, has he not been taking care of you?"

"I take care of her just fine!" I heard Gajeel yell while following us into the kitchen.

I gigged as Gajeel and his father argued over him not taking care of me the right way. They got me a snack and some soda, then they went back to their bickering which for some strange reason I found endearing. It was cute to watch Gajeel's father poke at Gajeel and him do the same to his father. They seemed really close, an even though they had a small family they were happy. Gajeel and I settled in his room for the night but Gajeel looked at me as we laid in bed while watching TV.

"How are you shorty?"

I looked back at him and smiled, "I'm fine, why?"

"I just meant with what happened today, I thought it might bring up some painful feelings. How are you doing with that?" He didn't really want to directly ask how I was doing without my parents but he did want to make sure I was okay. I wanted so badly to lie to him but he would call me on it.

I sighed, "I'm alright for the moment, if I don't think about it so much I'm alright."

"And if you do?"

I shrugged and looked away from him, "I'm tired, Gajeel let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." I rolled over. I didn't want him to see my face, I felt like I might burst into tears any moment, and I didn't want to ruin his Christmas Eve. We had a pretty good day so far, Gajeel's father pretty much fell in love with me so to speak. He refused to let Gajeel sit next to me and he asked me so many questions about myself. At one point I thought Gajeel might come across the room and beat his father. But one glare for Gajeel's dad, made Gajeel settle down and rethink his options.

I felt Gajeel move on the bed, and I thought that he turned over to go to sleep; but he got on top of me and pinned my arms above my head and glared at me. "Were going to talk about this shorty."

I glared back at him, "Gajeel get off me!"

"No." I squirmed under him but no matter what I did I couldn't get free. I couldn't even bite him, but when I tried Gajeel laughed at me.

"If you don't get off me, I'll scream for your dad!" I threatened.

Gajeel smirked, "You could try, but my dad is already in bed and he's a heavy sleeper. Besides his room is on the way other side of the house, so chances are he wouldn't hear you anyways. Now talk shorty!" He growled.

I glared back at him, "Please…Gajeel I don't want to talk about this…it's too hard for me."

He kissed my forehead but he still didn't let me go, "I know shorty, but it's not good to bottle up your emotions anyways. I saw you earlier today, when I told my old man about what happened to your parents, I was sure you were going to cry. Levy it's alright to cry, you lost two very important people in your life. Hell you whole life dramatically changed!"

By the time he was done with his speech, tears were falling and I no longer was holding back. I did what he said, not because I wanted to but I just didn't have the strength to hold them in any longer.

"It hurts so much Gajeel, some days it worst then others! Somedays I feel like I might die from the pain. Other days I'm okay, but Christmas was my parent's favorite holiday. My mom and I would always decorate the tree together, my dad would lift me up so I could put the star on top of the tree. Then we would make Christmas cookies, and my dad and I would usually so many that it would make us sick. We use to have a contest to see who could eat the most." I said choking up, I started to sob. Gajeel let me hands go and he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Let me guess, your dad won?" He asked softly.

I shook my head, "No I did, but we would be so sick afterwards. We would watch movies together and all fall asleep on the couch. And now, I can't that do that with them! I can't ever do that with them again! I'm all alone without them!" I screamed into his chest, letting out all the pain and sadness I was feeling. He held me tightly and let me cry until I could no longer cry. I cried so hard that I stopped breathing for a moment, Gajeel had to remind me to breath.

Finally after I was done, Gajeel got up and went into the bathroom. I slowly sat up and saw he come in with a wet cloth. He cleaned my face for me, then placed it on my forehead. "I'm sorry shorty, I wish there was something I could do for you. But you need to know that you're not alone, you won't ever spend a holiday alone. I will always be here for you, I will always try to do right by you." He said looking at me so intently, that I knew he meant every word he just said.

"Thank you Gajeel." I kissed his lips softly. "I know you will."

He kissed me again and soon our kiss turned passionate, we spent half the night making love. It was extremely passionate and intense, so intense that I've never felt so connected to another person before. The more time I spent with him, the deeper I fell in love.

We woke up in the morning and came downstairs to a Christmas tree full of presents. We sat down with Gajeel's father and opened presents. Gajeel's dad apparently got Gajeel a motorcycle, which made me extremely nervous. What if he got hurt on that thing?

"Don't worry sweetheart, Gajeel knows how to drive one of those. I taught him myself." He winked at me knowing exactly what I was thinking. So apparently that was a family trait.

Gajeel grinned, "Thanks pops! It's awesome." Gajeel came away from the window after starring at it for a few minutes.

"Yeah, yeah! But if you cause any trouble, or hurt someone on that. Well let's just say there will be no place on this earth that you can hide from me." He said darkly. Gajeel actually looked pretty nervous.

"I'm a great driver, nothing's going to happen!"

Gajeel's dad rolled his eyes, "Fine. Now onto the next present! Merry Christmas sweetheart." He handed me a light blue wrapped present. I looked at him shocked.

"Sir…"

"Dad!" Gajeel's dad said, "I told you to call me dad, I won't tolerate anything else."

I heard Gajeel sigh, I smiled. "Sorry. Um…dad…I didn't expect you to get me a gift! You really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to, now open it!" It wasn't a suggestion. But now I know where Gajeel got his bossiness from.

I opened it and it was a laptop, I was beautiful. It had was the color of my hair, and it looked so fancy and sleek. "Thank you so much!" I put it down then went over to him and hugged him. He looked startled but then he hugged me back and smiled.

"Anything for my new favorite child."

"Hey! I heard that you old geezer!" Gajeel snapped.

"You were meant to son." His dad smirked, "Now Levy, that laptop is not even out yet. I've had it programed for you so you shouldn't have any problems with it."

I thanked him again and turned to Gajeel, "Oh! Gajeel I have a present for you!" I said. I ran back to our room and grabbed a very large box out of my bag and carefully brought it back downstairs. It was hard to carry but I heard Gajeel and his dad arguing about something. Soon as Gajeel saw the box, he came over and plucked it out of my arms.

"How did you manage to hide this from me?" He asked.

"Well I kept it in Lucy's room then she helped me hide it away in my bag so you wouldn't see it. Now open it!" I looked at him. I knew he would enjoy it, whenever we past the shop he would always look at it for a really long time.

He opened it then he looked at me shocked, "Shrimp…this is awesome!" He took the black electric guitar out of its case and started to play it. His dad plugged his ears.

"Ugh! I'm buying you guitar lessons! You're terrible at that!"

I laughed as Gajeel explained to his father that he was a natural born musician. Finally Gajeel grabbed a box and handed it to me. "Your turn shorty, open it."

He watched me as I opened the box and saw that he had bought me my very own kindle! I jumped up and down with excitement. I would be able to have hundreds of books with me at all times, with just a flick of my finger I could read anything I want, anywhere I want. I hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much for this! It's great!"

"Don't mention it, shrimp." He grinned looking happy, that I enjoyed my gift.

Once we were done opening presents, we sat down for breakfast together. Gajeel and his dad continued to harass each other, and I enjoyed just watching the show.

"So son, I've heard from Gildart's you're doing much better in your classes this year. You're even going to graduate on time! Well done, I'm proud of you." His dad said smiling at him.

Gajeel smirked, "I probably would have failed if it wasn't for the shrimp."

His dad sighed, "You must tell me what you did to get through that thick skull of his."

"Well it wasn't easy…" I said teasing Gajeel as he glared at him. The look promised vengeance.

"Hey! I expect this kinda crap from him, but not you too shorty!"

"Quite Gajeel, the adults are talking." Gajeel's dad said. He looked back at me. "So you're a smart girl, huh?"

"She's on the damn honor roll, of course she's a smart girl!" Gajeel snapped, "I only date the best." I blushed at that comment. "She even enjoys books…a little too much if you ask me."

"The honor roll?" Gajeel's dad looked at me and then nodded, "Oh yes, I see now." He looked over at Gajeel, "This is the girl you will marry! I won't accept anyone else for a daughter in law! You better marry her before some else steal her away. You don't find girls like her very often."

Gajeel and I both were really quite for a minute, I felt my face turn at least twenty different shades of red. "Pops…were not even out of school yet…." Gajeel looked a little uncomfortable.

"What's your point? If you want I can get a priest here in an hour, we can have a Christmas wedding!" He said completely serious.

"Ugh…."

"Um…"

Finally Gajeel banged his fist down on the table while looking flushed, "I will marry her, but on my terms not yours! Got it?" He yelled.

I stared at him shocked, but then Gajeel's dad smirked and nodded, "Sure son, whatever you say." That was that, there was no more talk of marriage. We managed to change the subject, we spent the rest of the holiday break eating lots of food while all hanging out and once again Gajeel and his dad went on endless rants. I watched read on my kindle as they smack talked each other as they played some violent video game.

When we were packing up to leave, Gajeel looked at me. "Shorty you're going to marry me." He said.

I froze. Did he just say I was _going_ to marry him? I glared at him, "And do I get a say in this?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know, what more there is to say about it."

I wanted to smack him at this point now, "No, Gajeel I'm not going to marry you!"

"What?" He said, then he glared at me, "And why not?! I'm a god damn catch!"

I rolled my eyes, "Until you come up with a proper proposal, I'm not going to marry you. And it better not be you demanding I marry you! That is not a proposal." I picked up my bag and smirked at him, "And you better make it romantic, if you want me to say yes!

"How the hell do you expect me to do that?!" He crossed his arms.

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way." I laughed at his annoyed expression.

I heard him mutter under his breath as he zipped up our bags, "It'd be easier to hog tie you and bring you to a chapel…."

"What was that?" I asked sweetly.

"Nothing…nothing…" He shook his head.

I giggled as I walked out of the room, then called out, "C'mon let's go back to school. Don't forget our bags."

 _Author's Note: This chapter was a LOT longer than my usual chapters, but the next chapter is going to be the very final chapter then I'll be writing the sequel. So what did you guys think of Gajeel's dad? I really enjoyed writing him in. This chapter was both fun and hard to write but I really hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, thank you!_


	30. The End and A New Beginning

Once we got home from Christmas break Gajeel tried multiple different ways to propose to me. All of them were usually him demanding me to be his wife, and much to Gajeel's frustration were turned down. A few times he yelled at me, and threatened me if I didn't agree to marry him. I simply explained to him that if he didn't knock off his tantrum that he would have to sleep in his own room, he quickly dropped his argument. Levy: 1, Gajeel: 0

As I walked down to the dining room I saw Lucy and Erza sitting down at the table talking. I walked over to them and smiled at them. "What's going on?" I asked and sat down next to them.

"Oh…um nothing really." Lucy said smiling awkwardly.

Erza quickly got up, "Well I have to go…go make sure that no one is getting into any trouble!" Erza quickly walked away from us. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Lucy.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" I asked looking at her. She played with a crumb on the table, she refused to look at me. "Lu, c'mon did I do something to upset you guys?"

Lucy looked at me and shook her head, "No of course not!" She sighed, "We were just talking about Fairy Tail University…I kinda got in…" She said quietly, "And I know you haven't gotten your acceptance letter yet, so we didn't want to say anything. I know how much you want to get into that school…"

Fairy Tail University was one of the most prestigious schools in the country, it's pretty hard to get into unless you know someone or you have amazing grades; which I have. I applied months ago, and I still haven't gotten my letter back yet. I wish if they were going to reject me, they would get it over with. So far everyone else has gotten in, but me. Even Gajeel and Natsu got their letters. Gajeel already explained to me why I haven't gotten my letter, although I'm not sure if I agree with him.

 _Two Weeks Ago_

 _I sighed as I looked up from my book and looked at Gajeel strumming away on his guitar, "Gajeel I don't think I'm going to get in…I've only done one year at Fairy Tail Academy. They probably won't like that I use to attend public school. Who am I kidding I'm not getting in…then we'll never see each other!"_

 _Gajeel looked up at me, "Shrimp, you're getting in, there is no doubt in my mind that you're getting accepted into that school. They're probably just taking longer on your letter because they're trying to figure out what kind of award they should give that huge brain of yours." He shrugged._

 _I blushed then sighed, "But what if I don't get in? What if I have to go to a different school?"_

 _He shook his head, "Oh no you're not getting out of it that easily." He said._

 _I looked at him confused, "Getting out of what?"_

 _"Marriage! Don't you dare play dumb! You're going to marry me, and you're not getting out of it."_

 _I resisted the urge to laugh, "Gajeel I told you what you were going to have to do if you want me to marry you. That is not what we're talking about anyways."_

 _"Yes it is! Because it doesn't matter if you don't get into Fairy Tail University. I won't be going either. Where you go, I go shrimp. Plain and simple." He kept strumming his guitar and I shook my head._

 _"No! You honestly think I would let you give up a great opportunity like that! You're going to Fairy Tail University, even if I don't!"_

 _He glared at me, "No I'm not! I won't go to a school that doesn't accept you. Clearly that school isn't very smart if they don't accept you. Besides a husband and wife should got to the same college." That was really sweet of him to say that._

 _"Were not even married!"_

 _"Yet! I will soon have my way with you shorty, you can count on it." He smirked at me._

 **Present**

"Lulu, you don't have to hide that kinda stuff from me, just because you got in doesn't mean I wouldn't be happy for you. Were best friends, and I'm proud of you!"

Lucy smiled, "Thank you Levy. I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried to hide it from you, I just didn't want you to be upset. I have no doubt that your letter will be here soon." I wanted to argue with her that I wasn't so sure about that, but I didn't see a point to do that. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned and saw Gajeel standing behind me while smirking down at me.

"Hey shorty." He sat down next to me and kissed me, I kissed him back softly and smiled as he grinned smugly.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked.

"You'll see." He handed me an envelope with the emblem of FTU on it. Oh my god, it was from Fairy Tail University.

"I-Is this from…?" He nodded and smirked.

"Sure is, go on and open it shorty." He didn't need to tell me twice, I tore into the envelope and opened the letter, then started to read.

 _Ms. Levy McGarden_

 _Congratulations! On behalf of Fairy Tail University, I am pleased to announce your admission for the fall term!_

 _The academic and personal accomplishments you have already achieved within your school and community, reflect what we value, respect, and expect in our students. Ambition, compassion, and a curious intellect is the heart of Fairy Tail University. You can be proud to have joined a select number of group of students._

 _You have been awarded an academic scholarship for your outstanding academic merit. Fairy Tail University is pleased to inform you that your scholarship entails you a full ride at Fairy Tail University. Congratulations and welcome to Fairy Tail University! We expect great things from you, we know you'll exceed them to your full extent._

 _Sincerely_

 _Makarov Dreyar_

 _ **Dean of Fairy Tail University**_

I put my letter down and looked at Lucy and Gajeel then I leaped into Gajeel's arms. "I made it into the school! I even got an academic scholarship! School is completely covered!" Gajeel laughed and hugged me tight.

"I told you, that you'd get in!"

"I can't believe you got a scholarship! That's amazing Levy!" Lucy said smiling.

"I know, I still can't believe it! We're all going to go to school together!"

"I told you that, they were looking for an award for your huge ass brain!" Gajeel grinned.

I laughed, "Well I do have one question." They both looked at me curious, "Is the Dean of the school Laxus's dad?" I asked.

Gajeel shook his head, "Nah, that's his grandfather. Why?" He asked.

"Oh well I just recognized the last name and was curious. But I guess we'll be seeing Laxus next year too."

"I doubt it." Lucy said looking away. She looked irritated but then she looked back at me, "Laxus and Sting got into this huge fight so they expelled him."

My eyes widened, "They expelled them?" I said shocked. "That's horrible, there is only a month left of school and now he can't graduate."

Lucy shook her head, "No not _them_ , only Laxus was expelled."

"Why?" I asked.

"He threw the first punch." Gajeel said shrugging.

"The fight was pretty vicious, Sting got pretty banged up. Sting's parents threated to sue the school if they didn't expel Laxus. Gildart's had no choice, I'm actually surprised you didn't hear about it. It went all around the school."

Gajeel laughed, "Shorty's been pretty busy studying for finals and reading."

I blushed but then shrugged, "Well yeah…now I really need to ace all my finals if I want to keep my scholarship."

Gajeel scoffed, "What are you worrying about? You ace every test you take, you'll be fine."

I kissed his cheek then smiled and looked at Lucy, "So how are you at Natsu?" I asked cheerfully.

She smiled back at me which I took for a good sign. "Oh actually were really great. He's dating Lisanna and he even introduced me to her. She's really nice, were even becoming friends. Natsu and I, had a long talk about are relationship."

"And?" I asked. Gajeel looked board as the conversation went on, but he stayed put.

"Well we realized that we probably shouldn't have ever even dated. We were great friends, so we thought it would be alright to try dating, but if I think about it…there was no chemistry between us. Our romantic relationship just went dead, and Natsu stopped taking us seriously. But were going on a clean slate, starting all over as just friends."

I smiled at her, at least their wouldn't be any more awkwardness between the group. I finally broke down to ask her, "So…you don't have to tell me but I'm curious. On Halloween when I followed you to the bathroom, who was it that you were kissing?"

She blushed then looked away, "Oh…um…well that was Laxus. I was upset when I found out Natsu was dating Lisanna so soon after we broke up. Laxus and I just got around to talking and…then it just kinda happened."

"Are you with Laxus now?" I asked.

Lucy shook her head and put up her hands, "Oh no! No, no, no! We are not together at all! It was a stupid mistake, it won't be happening again. Laxus is a horrible person! He just beat Sting till he was bloody, and not to mention all the hearts he has broken here! I'm not going to be another notch on his bed post."

"Oh…it just seemed like he really liked you when we were at the dance." I said.

"Please, he probably just wants to have sex with me then he'll never speak to me again!" She shook her head, "No I have a better idea of what my college days will be like. I'm going to date around. I just want to have some fun, I'm okay with not being in a relationship right now."

"Good for you!" I said smiling.

"Tch." Gajeel was looking more and more irritated. "Not to interrupt this ooh so interesting conversation, but I have somewhere I want to take you shorty." He stood up and picked me up then walked away with me slung over his shoulder.

Lucy gave me a small wave, she was use to this kinda thing since she's seen him do this to me practically all year. I smacked me fists into his back angrily, "Gajeel put me down! I know how to walk on my own!"

"But I like the view." He smirked and kept walking.

"You ass!"

He laughed and he brought me outside, no one even looked my way. Everyone was use to Gajeel picking me up and carrying me around like it was nothing. He put me down next to his motorcycle. "Get on shrimp."

I crossed my arms and looked at him stubbornly as he put on my helmet on me. "Not happening!"

He sighed, "Can we do this once without me having to force you on the bike?"

"Gajeel you drive like a madman on that thing! I backed away from him." I looked around knowing that no one was going to help me. Maybe if I made a run for it…

Her narrowed his eyes and stepped towards me, "Don't even think about it, you know I'll catch you. So how about you make this easy for me and get on the bike." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Or I'll just make you."

Drat! He would catch me…damn his athletic ability! We've only done this a few dozen times since he got that infernal bike! When Gajeel is on that bike he doesn't follow any of the speed limits, not to mention actually following the laws of the road! "Gajeel don't make me get on that thing! I don't want to die!"

Gajeel shook his head, "Shorty I'd never let anything happen to you, especially not while I'm driving. If you can trust anything, then trust that."

I sighed, "Fine!" He grinned then got on the bike and then I got on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and buried my face into his back. I tried not to look while he drove this bike, last time I did that it gave me nightmares for weeks….

He drove off speeding away with me holding onto him for dear life. He drove through town and then we stopped at a large building. It was a library, and when I looked up at the name of the building my heart stopped.

 _ **McGarden Library**_

I stared at the name for a few good minutes after Gajeel parked his bike. I couldn't believe, my name was on a library building. I finally looked at Gajeel and he smiled at me, "So do you like it?"

"I…I…can't believe it! W-what is this for…?" I asked softly.

"Well it's kinda an early wedding gift from both me and my father." Before I could ask him what he meant by that, he got down on one knee and smiled at me, "Levy, from the first time I met you I knew you were something special. The more time I spent with you, made it hard for me to want to ever be away from you. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you, I want to build a family with you one day. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm a better person, you're my better half. So please shorty, don't make me live without my better half. Marry me?" He said while looking at me. He reached inside his pocket and grabbed out a box. He opened it and inside was a huge diamond ring.

I nodded while trying not to cry, that was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard him say. "Yes Gajeel, I'll marry you!" I jumped into his arms and kissed him while wrapping my legs around his waist. We kissed for a few minutes and we didn't even realize that it started to rain until we pulled apart.

He smirked, "C'mon shorty, let's go spread the news!" He put the ring on me and we go on his bike and drove off.

(Okay I thought I would add a cute little snippet of their life together! Enjoy!)

 _Four Years Later_

 _I paced the bathroom nervously, I was waiting for the pregnancy test results. Only a minute left. I swear I felt myself starting to sweat. Would it be so bad if I was pregnant? Gajeel told me that he wants kids…but he just started working at his dad's company…we're supposed to take this one step at a time. I wasn't even sure if I could handle a baby. My bookstore just got started as well! Finally the longest minute of my life was up and I looked at the test; it was positive._

 _I heard the door open, "Hey shrimp where are you?"_

 _"You better be taking care of my darling daughter!" I heard Gajeel's dad say…well really he was both our dad. Not that he would ever let me forget that._

 _"I just bought her this big house, with her own personal library! Of course I'm taking care of_ _ **my**_ _wife!" Gajeel snapped at his dad, "Your obsession with her is pissing me off!"_

 _"Obsession? You're just jealous of our relationship!" He said sounding smug._

 _"What relationship? You're her father in law!"_

 _"And her best friend! We just went out to lunch and talked for hours!"_

 _"Is that why it took you so long to get back to work?! I could have used your help with that asshole client! And you went out to lunch with my wife, while work was hectic?! Maybe I wanted to spend the day with her!"_

 _I heard his dad laugh, "Well that sucks, because I'm the boss!"_

 _I heard them arguing for a few more minutes, I would need to come out soon enough or they would eventually come looking for me. I sighed, but then prepared myself. Gajeel can't find out yet, I want to tell him alone…hopefully I'll be able to! I walked out and say them glaring at each other._

 _My father in law saw me so he walked over to me and gave me a hug, "How are you feeling sweetheart? Gajeel told me you weren't feeling so good today!"_

 _It was true, I had puked all night long. Gajeel was so worried that at one point he tried to bully me to go to the hospital. I refused and told him I just needed some rest. He wanted to stay home with me too but I made him go to work. "Oh I'm fine, I'm feeling much better." I said forcing a smile._

 _Gajeel crossed his arms and looked at me sternly, "Are you?" Oh no…he could see right through my lie. Damn…four years later and I still can't seem to manage to lie to him. "You still look nauseous, and worried. What's wrong?" He said demanding an answer._

 _"N-nothing is wrong!"_

 _Gajeel's dad glared at Gajeel. "Stop bullying my beautiful daughter! What is wrong with you?! Do you get some kind of twisted enjoyment out of bullying the sick?! I didn't raise you that way boy!"_

 _Gajeel glared right back at him dad, "Stay out of this old man!" He turned his attention back onto me, "Levy what's going on?" Oh god…he used my name. He's not playing around._

 _I sighed, "I…well um…I think I'm pregnant…"_

 _Gajeel looked like he might faint. "Y-You're what…?"_

 _Gajeel's dad hugged me, "You're pregnant?! We're going to have a little Levy toddling around?"_

 _I bit my lip and nodded, then looked back at Gajeel. He no longer looked sick, he was smiling. "A little shorty toddling around? I like that." He walked over to me and kissed my lips. "Are you okay with this?"_

 _I nodded slowly, "Yeah I think so…I'm still trying to get use to the thought…"_

 _He grinned, "How many of those are you willing to give me?"_

 _I glared back at him, "Let's just worry about this one right now! Don't start getting any crazy ideas!"_

 _"Tch, fine but will talk later about it."_

 _I felt myself being pulled into Gajeel's dad's arms again, "Sweetie, how are you feeling? Do you need something to drink or eat? I see I'll have to take care of you since my neglectful son, isn't doing his job right." He pulled me towards our kitchen._

 _"HEY!" Gajeel ran after us, and once again they started to bicker over me. It was nice, because this was my family. Four years ago, I thought I lost everything. Once I met Gajeel he started to give it all back to me, we created a life together and I have never knew true happiness until I met him. He changed my world._

 _ **Author's Note: Okay guys! This was the very last chapter of Fairy Tail Academy! I am both happy and sad about this, I loved writing this story so much but I am also extremely excited to start LucyXLaxus story! So if any of you want to read it, then PM me and I will link you the chapter when I post it. Or follow me as an author and you can see it go up! Thank you everyone for your follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys made writing this story so much more enjoyable, I hope so see some of your reviews in my new story! Once again thank you guys!**_ __ __


End file.
